


Prowler

by GoldenEyedFury



Series: Far Away Truths [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, An Unreasonable amount of Kittens, Andromeda adopts Hermione, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, Baby fever induced by magical legacy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Magic, Grief/Mourning, Harmony pairing, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry and Hermione raise Teddy, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Jean Black, Hermione is Lady Black, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Kittens, Magical Legacies, Main character deaths, Miscarriage, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read: We Die Like Men, On and off screen deaths, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Ritual Sacrifice, Sacred Twenty-Eight, Triggers, Unplanned Pregnancy, all the feels, lords and ladies, lots of pets, sentient magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEyedFury/pseuds/GoldenEyedFury
Summary: Harry and Hermione thought winning the war was the hard part. They had no idea how difficult surviving it would be. Newly engaged Lord Potter and Lady Black must navigate the murky waters of parenthood while rebuilding their lives. But when their world starts crashing down around them they are faced with a startling question: What wouldn’t you do for your child?





	1. Chapter 1 - 26 cents

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Harmony & Co's Flash Fiction Friday June 21st 2018 Prompt: Harry and Hermione become parents for the first time. You can find this group on facebook it's fantastic!  
> ______  
> I believe I've covered most of my bases when it comes to tagging. Please be aware of possible triggers! This work contains Miscarriages, anxiety attacks, PTSD episodes, on and off screen death. I will update tags as needed. 
> 
> ____  
> Hermione is called "My Sweet Song," in reference to a phoenix's song. I talked to Shayalonnie before posting and described how I wanted to use the pet name. She has no issue with me using it. I fully recommend everyone check out her works.
> 
> ________  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 1- 26 cents**

_When you get lonely, call me_

_Anytime at all and I’ll be there with you, always_

_Anywhere at all!_

_Its a penny for your thoughts, quarter for the call_

_And all of your momma’s love_

  * __The Wilkinsons__



 

They had known for a while that this day was coming. Spent the last couple of weeks preparing for it.  Grimmauld was thoroughly gutted from the attic to the wardstones; little survived. What did, was either sentimental or useful. Sirius’ and Regulus’ rooms were combined into a memorial for The Marauders plus Lily and Tonks, as well as all the loved ones lost during both wars. Hermione insisted that the entire Black library be preserved, and expanded. The house was no longer a prison, but a home. Even if it still had fortress quality wards.

Andromeda opened her home to them, recommended contractors, and lent her magic to rebuild the Black Wards. Teaching them exactly what it means to be Lord Potter and Lady Black, the responsibilities the titles held and the weight they carried.  She taught Harry how to change a nappy, showed Hermione the charms for temperature tracking. Gave them advice on parenting, her blessing for their upcoming marriage. She had even welcomed Crookshanks and his brood of half grown kneazle kittens with open arms.

The room was cozy, painted in warm colors and filled with overstuffed furniture. Despite that, Harry still felt cold. Teddy was curled into his neck sound asleep. His shoulder was going numb but Harry didn’t have the heart to move the sleeping baby. Teddy had fallen asleep in his grandmother's arms for the last time just ten minutes earlier.

In the five short months of his life, Teddy has lost so much. First his parents and now his grandmother. Harry stopped rocking and tightened his hold on his godson. No, on his _Son_. Edward “Teddy” Remus Lupin would grow up loved and knowing everything about his family. He will not be told that his father was a drunk, and his mother a freak. Nor will he ever question the love that his family has for him.

Hermione slipped into the room. The Black legacy was startling in its familiarity. Her eyes were no longer a deep brown, but a shade of honey touched with gold. Her hair had been tamed, no longer frizzy but perfect ringlets that ranged from reddish brown to the deepest black. In the last month of her life, Andromeda adopted Hermione in blood and magic. Teaching her everything there was to know about the Black legacy and what it meant to be one.

Harry may be Sirius’ heir- inheriting the Black fortune- but Hermione carried the Black magic. Together they would meld the Potter and Black magics through their children; one to carry the Potter name, one for Black, and one for Lupin.

Harry lifted his arm and Hermione snuggled into his side. Shoulders trembling she cried silently into his chest and looped one arm around his waist.  She laced her fingers with his on Teddy’s back.

“Won’t be much longer,” Hermione said with a shuddering breath, “She wanted to be alone in her final moments.”

“I don’t blame her. Death is easier when you know your loved ones are safe.” Harry kissed the top of her head and squeezed her side twice.

Hermione squeezed his hip twice in return. _Squeezy-squeezy means I love you._

“I’ll wake her portrait when we get home and start working on her funeral,” She placed a hand on Teddy’s back. “I know she has it planned right down to what kind of flowers she wants, but she wouldn’t let me look at the plans.”

Harry snorted, “She requested that I write a speech. Then she edited the speech until it was exactly how she wanted it. When I asked why she didn’t just write it for me, she tutted. Actually tutted and pet my head.”

She didn’t laugh, just chuckled lowly once. But his chest stopped constricting and her shoulders loosened a notch. So it would have to do.

Narcissa Malfoy breezed into the room with all the grace of a ballerina and the air of a rainstorm. Her makeup was flawless and body seemingly at ease. But her piercing grey eyes were red and watery. Draco, only a few steps behind his mother, slouched.

“Cousin, Potter.” He greeted them, neither friendly or unfriendly. Carefully neutral. It was the most he’d said to them all day. Having arrived shortly after 2 that afternoon to say goodbye and then following his mother on her quest to hassle the healers. Neither wanted to believe that there was nothing to be done. All the gold in the Malfoy vault was worthless in the face of Andromeda’s failing health.

Only the person who cast the curse could lift it and Hermione killed him just moments after Andromeda had been hit.

“Aunt Cissa, Cousin.” Hermione returned, voice no longer wavering. She had long since learned not to show weakness to sharks. Family they may be, but they fought on opposite sides of the war for too long, and been family not nearly long enough to be trusted. Maybe someday. But not four months out of the war. Definitely not in the face of losing her second mother.

Narcissa pursed her lips but said nothing. Only enveloping Hermione in a tight hug and nodding at Harry.

Teddy fussed and Harry switched him to his other shoulder. He was having a long nap, but neither Hermione or himself would sleep much anyway. Besides a sleeping baby was easier to handle than a wide awake and bored baby.

The five of them waited in near silence, broken only by Teddy grunting and shifting. What a sight they made. Two pinnacles of Pure-blood aristocracy with their hair perfectly coiffed and wearing casual-for-them robes. Next to two teens and a baby in comfortable muggle clothes. Despite the vast differences between them, they were together for the same reason and the atmosphere stayed loose.

It wasn’t a surprise. But when the Healer stepped into the room and merely shook her head, they crumpled. Andromeda was gone.

~oOo~

Winky and Kreacher met them in the entrance hall. Neither said a word just bowed their heads as the family of three headed into the lounge. Hermione laid Teddy down in his playpen. Against all odds, he had stayed asleep during their breakdown at St Mungo's and the trip through the floo.

Hermione tucked one leg beneath herself and curled into Andromeda’s favorite armchair; it was treacherously soft, in a green so dark it was almost black. And stared at a painting of a wolf pack. They were curled together next to their den, dozing while pups played nearby. The entire lounge was filled with paintings of a forest. Some featured a lake, others had deer and birds. All belonged to the same set and it was common for the pack to frequent them.

Each room had a theme. The lounge belonged to the wolves, the Sunroom had an African savannah, the Parlor had a jungle of colorful birds and so on. The hallways held pictures of family, friends, and familiars. Crookshanks’ little family took up a solid three feet of a wall next to the bathroom. Getting the kittens to pose for those photos had been a nightmare.

Harry was numb straight to the bone. A deep ache set in like during the Triwizard tournament. Only this time he couldn’t climb out of the lake and into a warm towel. So he stayed on the settee across from Hermione and watched her watch the wolves.

Hermione's eyes burned with tears that wouldn’t or couldn’t manifest. She felt like a nerve, raw and exposed. The weight of the Black legacy bore down on her. She was the Matriarch, protector, and foundation of the family, and her family was hurting.  Losing Andromeda was like losing a limb. Hermione could feel Draco’s sadness and Narcissa’s agony echoing through the family magic. She imagined on some level they could feel her sorrow as well. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

A tea service popped into place on the coffee table between the chair and settee. A plate of cucumber sandwiches followed. Harry played mum and poured them each a cuppa before placing two sandwich wedges on a smaller plate. Raising a brow he nudged the plate toward Hermione.

“You should eat. When was the last time either of us ate something? This morning, last night? I know we didn’t eat this afternoon.”

“Pretty sure I ended up eating more of Teddy’s smashed peas than he did.”

Harry chuckled, “I told you showing him how good they were wouldn’t work. He’s a smart one! Letting his mummy eat most of those nasty things.”

Hermione paused with her cup halfway to her mouth, furrowed her brow and stabbed a finger across the table. “Listen here! Just because you don’t like them doesn’t mean he shouldn’t. Vegetables are a fund-”

“I’m not saying they aren’t. But peas are the scum of the earth alright? Mixed in with stew or something where you can’t taste them is fine. But on their own?” Harry shrugged and tucked into a sandwich. “All I’ll say is I don't blame him.”

Rolling her eyes, she sipped the tea and sighed blissfully. Like always Harry got it right; perfect amounts of honey and cream. It’s the little things.

Stretching her legs out in front of herself, she placed the plate in her lap and nudged Harry’s foot under the table with her own. Twice. He met her gaze and returned the nudge, a grin teasing at the corners of his mouth.

“So carrots tomorrow?”.

“I suppose we could have introduced carrots today, but with everything going on…”

“Yeah. I get that,” and he did. Starting Teddy on mushy food had to be done carefully. Allergies were no joke.

As Hermione polished off the first of her sandwiches Harry let the tension ease out of his shoulders. Little steps; first she eats, then she wakes the portrait.

~oOo~

When she agreed to the adoption Hermione had no idea what exactly Family Magic meant. Oh, she read up on it of course, but theory and practise are not often good bedfellows. Experiencing it though… no amount of research could have prepared her: The sheer amount of love she felt from Andromeda upon waking after the ceremony. Feeling her mother’s magic twine around her own, weaving them together as the Black legacy settled.

Pieces clicked into place, not to make her whole. She was already an entire person. But to make her somehow more. She was Hermione Jean Black, the brightest witch of her age and every bit her mother’s daughter. Her biological parents, Helena and Richard might be lost to her forever but she was still their daughter. Just as she was Andromeda’s daughter. A sister to Nymphadora, and mother to Teddy.

Due to her age, not much was expected to change. She would become more powerful and some magics would come easier to her. The animagus transformation process for one, would be much easier to complete. However her form might lend itself to be a canid, and a magical one at that. Sirius had been a Grim, and once one magical form appears others tend to follow.

Her physical changes were as startling as they were welcome. The ringlets were wonderful, and the darker hair color flattered her. Her eyes took a bit of getting used to, cycling through shades of honey flecked with gold, but in the end, she loved them.

How she felt about people changed as well. Narcissa was her Aunt, Draco her cousin and magic would not let her file them into neutral enemies. Bellatrix was dead and Hermione had never been so happy about the loss of a family member before.

Hermione could feel the losses. Gaping holes in the bonds that ached to be filled. Nymphadora, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix. The generation that the magic was promised and had stolen instead. _Children_ The magic demanded. _More children_. Rebuild the family from the ground up. Teddy helped: being a child of the Black line. But Hermione wondered if the emptiness within herself would only be filled once she birthed an heir. Yet another subject to talk to Harry about.

Because blurting out “Love, does your family magic demand children like the Gods of olde demanded sacrifices? No, just me then?” was a grand idea.

She wondered though if that was the case. Did it hound him his entire life? Or did it start on his birthday, when he put on the ring and accepted his place as Lord Potter? He hadn’t mentioned it before, but mayhap he was facing the same problem she was. How do you ask such a question.

Their betrothal was still new(the ring felt heavy on her finger even after a month), and asking about children would be a bit sudden. On the other hand though, they were already parents. Later. She would sit down and talk to him about it all. Just not tonight, and probably not tomorrow either.

Not once in seven years had the topic of children ever come up. Perhaps it was because her best mates were boys, or that school was all consuming, or maybe it was because they had been too busy fighting a war. Honestly it could be any or all of the aforementioned reasons. Did any of them even stop to _really_ think about the future? About what they would do if they survived?

Year after year they faced off with voldemort in one form or another. The only year they didn’t was third. But an escaped Sirius Black was just as, if not more, stressful! At least they knew without a doubt that Voldemort wanted to kill them. Sirius was a wild card in a game of chess. Completely out of left field. At least it ended well. Harry needed a solid connection to his parents, and he found it in both Sirius and Remus. For a while anyway.

Heart heavy Hermione turned the last corner and paused. Carpeted stairs stretched before her ominously. At the top of them was the entrance to the Family Room. Dread curling in her belly, Hermione began to climb. The West wing(more like top floor) of Grimmauld was accessible to family only. As both The Lady Black and Lord Potter’s fiance, Hermione had unfettered access.

Andromeda’s Portrait sat above a quiet fireplace and stretched from wall to wall. It was a near copy of the Lounge. Her favorite chair and settee, the oak coffee table and additional wolf paintings. The difference was bookcases. Floor to painted ceiling was covered in glossy black shelves and filled with all of Andromeda's favorite books. Children’s story books, mysteries, romances. If she loved it in life, it followed her into death.

Witches and Wizards live extremely long lives. Growing up at the same pace as muggles but staying young far longer. Her mother was 44 and didn’t look a day over 30. Long ebony hair fell over her shoulders in waves, not a grey hair in sight. The only wrinkles she had were laugh lines that hinted at crows feet when she smiled. Her face was pale and completely at peace. An expression Hermione had never seen on her mother. Andromeda spent her last weeks in constant pain and unable to rest because of it.

Breathe in, count to three, breathe out. Repeat until calm.

“Mother,” Hermione placed her hand on the golden frame, “It’s time to wake up.”

Andromeda didn’t startle, she just opened her silver eyes and quirked her lips into a secret smile. Rising from the settee she displaced Sheera, a long hair tawny kitten, and Gretchen, a short-haired peach, grey and white kitten. Her favorites of Crookshanks litter.

“My sweet Song, how long?”

“A few hours. I-” Hermione swallowed around a sudden lump in her throat. Sweet Song was Andromeda’s pet name for her. It had started in the days before the adoption and carried on afterward. Her mother likened Hermione’s addition to the family to the song of a Phoenix, igniting hope that the Black family would emerge from its own ashes. Stronger and more powerful than ever before. “I couldn’t come in here right away.”

“Understandable,” Andromeda stepped closer to the portrait edge. “Had I the chance, I wouldn’t have been able to do it either. What’s the date and time?”

“September 10th, its after 9pm.”

Andromeda cocked her head and scooped up a mewling kitten, scratching her tawny ears. “Not returning to Hogwarts?”

“No. It wouldn’t be fair to Teddy so much has changed for him already. We’re going to sit our N.E.W.T.S in December though. Have to be good role models and all that.” Hermione sniffed and wiped her hands over her cheeks. “Besides I doubt I’d forgive myself if I didn’t.”

Andromeda lifted her chin and stared down her aristocratic nose. Pinning Hermione with the weight of her stare. “No, I don't believe you would. But my Song, you are already a fantastic role model. I am so proud of you. I wish we had more time together. Promise me that you will get family Portraits done. Nymphadora- I need one of my daughters with me. Please.”

“I will. Harry and I already talked about it. His parents didn’t have portraits and neither did Teddy’s. We will, our children and grandchildren will know us.” Hermione promised as she settled into a wingback chair. Feet aching she tucked them under herself and propped her head on her hand. It was late but she couldn’t drag herself away. Within minutes she was asleep.

Kreacher popped silently into the room and covered his new Mistress with a blanket. Snapping his fingers he resized the chair and slipped a pillow beneath Hermione's head. Turning to Andromeda he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed.

“It be a great loss losing you mistress. Rest well, Kreacher be taking care of the House Black.”

Andromeda only nodded in thanks. There were no words to describe the profound relief she felt. An Elf’s loyalty was nothing to scoff at. Kreature slipped away as she turned her attention to Hermione, and watched her sleep. She hoped that the next few days wouldn’t be too hard on her.

~oOo~


	2. Chapter 2 - Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winky popped away and a tray of tea replaced Hermione’s untouched plate. Wrapping her hands around a steaming cup Hermione breathed in, counted to three, and exhaled. Again and again, until her fingers started to tremble. Her world spun as dread crashed onto her. She rocketed to her feet, chair tipping over behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I originally planned to have a chapter posted every Thursday. However I ended up ridiculously sick and then I struggled with the first scene of this chapter. I have anxiety, and attempting to write it true to my experiences with it. In fact there are several things in this fic that will be written true to my experiences with it. So please take Trigger and Content warnings seriously.  
> ___________  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 2 - Safe and Sound**

_ I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go _ __  
_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _ __  
_ I remember you said don't leave me here alone _ __  
_ But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _ __  
_ Just close your eyes, the sun is going down _ __  
_ You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now _ _  
_ __ Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

_ -Taylor Swift _

 

The problem with grieving is that some days it hits like a brick; sudden, harsh, and unyielding. But occasionally it starts of slow, almost easily. The day starts normally. Wake up, change Teddy, get breakfast and alternate between playing and researching. Nothing is amiss, nor does it feel wrong. Just a regular day. Until lunchtime. When Andromeda would have either floo called or sent an owl to check on them. For a moment Hermione convinces herself that maybe, just maybe Andromeda is just running late. Then, and only then does it hit.

Hermione stared at her plate, it didn’t stare back. Either due to the roast, mashed potatoes and mixed veggies being excellently cooked, or perhaps because it couldn’t bare the weight of her sorrow. 

The funeral was beautiful and short. Andromeda was laid to rest beside her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Exactly as she had planned.

Hermione hated it. She wanted to murder LeStrange all over again, bring him back to life and torture him. To death. Rinse and repeat until she felt better. The library was chock full of dark magic and given enough time, she knew she’d figure out a way. 

Today is a slow day. It's a week to the day since her mother died. Hermione spent every single night sleeping in the family room; sometimes with Teddy, Harry or both. She knew she should stop. That spending the night in her own bed would do her back wonders. She just can't bring herself to.  It didn’t feel like only a week had passed. It felt like an entire lifetime had chewed her up and spat her out. 

Every spare moment is spent on research. She wasn't able to save her mother but by the Gods she will save someone else's. _ Personalized curses can only be lifted by the Wixen who cast it. _

Even death doesn't stop them. Hermione learned that the hard way. Had she incapacitated instead of decapitating Rodolphus, Andromeda might still be alive. And if wishes could fly… Rabastan LeStrange would be dead. His head adorning a pike on her lawn. The world would see what happened to those who crossed the Blacks!

Instead he was still out there plotting his revenge. No matter, Hermione would kill him too. Hunting him down wouldn't be easy, however she'd been hunted before and the shoe feels good on the other foot. If there's one thing war taught her, it was that a dead enemy can't curse you in the back. 

“Perhaps the missus be wanting something lighter?” 

Hermione jumped in her seat, wand in hand and leveled right between Winky’s eyes. The Elf stood perfectly still and waited. This wasn’t the first time she had a wand held against her, and it surely wouldn’t be the last. 

“Oh Winky I’m sorry!” Hermione flicked her wrist, sheathing her wand and waving her open, weaponless hand in front of the Elf.

“Winky’s be’s fine,” She patted her rounded belly and smiled, “Tea for the missus then? I be thinking so.” 

Winky popped away and a tray of tea replaced Hermione’s untouched plate. Wrapping her hands around a steaming cup Hermione breathed in, counted to three, and exhaled. Again and again, until her fingers started to tremble. Her world spun as dread crashed onto her. She rocketed to her feet, chair tipping over behind her. 

Her legs shook, knees threatening to give out. Vision tunneling until all she could see was the study door.  __ She took a step, a wave rolled under her foot. Another.  _  Where am I?  _ It didn’t look like Hogwarts, but then Hogwarts didn’t look like Hogwarts… Was she in some undamaged part of the castle? She didn’t know, but around her the sounds of battle rang; curses and screams, pounding of feet and her chest constricted. Gulping air she drew her wand.  _ Why wasn’t it already in my hand?  _

The sharp crack of apparation cut through the fog of her panic.  _ There! One, two… _

Harry opened the study door and hit the ground as Hermione’s stunner dented the solid oak door behind him. Throwing up a quick shield he rolled behind the nearest bookcase. The front was packed to the brim with tomes but the back was filing cabinets.  

Pressed against the cabinets, he chanced a glance at Hermione. She stood next to her ornate desk,  magic held around her like a cloak, chair on the floor behind her and hair whipping about her head. Her eyes were vacant and mouth a grim line. Lights are on and no one is home. 

To her right Teddy slept in his highchair, carrots staining his face and hands orange. A Shield shimmered around him; elf magic. Kreacher and Winky flickered into sight for a moment as Harry focused on the highchair. Teddy was safe with them.

Hermione snarled a spell and Harry ducked away. It slammed into the bookcase hard enough to shake it. For a second nothing happened, then the filing cabinet drawers at his back burst open.  

Skirting away from the opening and closing drawers, Harry shot sparks at the door. Hermione whipped her wand toward the door and he launched himself at her.  Catching her around the waist, pinning her arms to her sides. They hit the floor. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her into him. 

Hermione kicked and rolled. Harry held her tighter. She slammed her head back into his chest, once. Twice. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. It’s me! Its Harry. Hermione love, I’m here. You are safe. Its ok. You’re safe. Its Harry. I’m here love. Its okay, you are going to be okay.”  It's hard to keep an even and calm tone when being headbutted in the chest and kicked in the legs. Harry tried anyway. 

Hermione writhed in his arms like a snake. Completely lost to her memories and anxiety. Harry waited, repeating himself over and over. After an eternity she stopped fighting and began sobbing. She hadn’t screamed or said a single word. But then again she never does.  

The second she relaxed Harry let her go and scooted away. Heart pounding he staggered to his feet and began to pace. Crossing his arms and tapping his fingers, counting each tap under his breath, trying to ground himself. 

“One,” tap, “Two,” tap… over and over. He counted to ten until the words slurred in his mouth and his fingers ached but his heart rate slowed and he could breathe again. 

Hermione sat on the floor, legs crossed and face buried in her hands. Her shoulders no longer shook. Harry sat next to her, and pressed his side against hers. Neither could abide being touched while anxiety and panic held them captive. However they needed the warmth of each other to feel safe. 

The past week was the first time in over a year that Hermione didn’t sleep in Harry’s bed. Or he in hers. The room they shared didn’t matter, only the person in it. 

~oOo~

Hands wrapped around steaming tea cups, shoulders pressed tightly together. One flexed their shoulder twice and the other returned the gesture. How the tea remained warm was a mystery. Either the cups were charmed or Winky switched out the cooler tea for a fresh pot when they weren't looking. Whichever it was, Harry didn't care as long as each sip warmed him from the inside out. 

Eyes dropping he leaned a little heavier into Hermione. The chair and a half was overstuffed and deceptively comfortable. Easy to sink into, hard to get out of. It had been a while since his last attack, and if he was completely honest with himself, he’d hoped that it would be his last one. This one was mild, wonderfully mild. But he missed the days when they didn’t happen at all. 

Hermione shifted, held her cup with one hand and leaned snuggled back into the corner of the chair. Wrapping her other arm around Harry’s back she tugged him until he curled into her. His head on her chest, tea cup still in hand. 

Winky peered into the study from the hallway and with a silent snap of her fingers whisked the cups into the kitchen sink. Both master and missy were nearly sleeping, and young Teddy was snoring away in his highchair; face clean and chair tipped back, a soft blanket tucked around him. His snores had an underlying rasp to them, something that human ears couldn’t pick up. But both Winky and Kreacher easily could. For now though it wasn’t worth worrying over, but they would keep their ears on it anyway. Just in case.  

~oOo~

Teddy laughed, head thrown back so hard that he tipped over. Sending ripples across the enchanted rug. It was supposed to promote crawling, with schools of brightly colored fish charmed to interact with whomever sat upon it. The kittens played with it more than Teddy. All fourteen of them crowded around the rug and pounced on it as little fish ventured toward the surface. They ranged wildly in colors, hair length and looks; nine had the same flat face as Crookshanks, while the remaining five had doll faces like their mother. 

Their mother Octavia was, according to the animal Healer, a pure bred Russian blue kneazle. She was also now on feline birth control; smarter than the average cat or not, kneazles bred like bunnies.

Harry wasn’t even sure if they were all Crookshanks get or if he just took them in. The last time they'd seen Crooks had been during Bill’s wedding. He'd been on his own for at least a year, and the first time he shows up is with a hoard of babies in tow. 

But what exactly they were supposed to do with sixteen cats eluded Harry. Who even needs that many? 

Harry sat in his office, quill in hand, with papers spread out before him. Glad that his office and Hermione's study opened into a little sitting room. He could watch Teddy play while working. Well, he was supposed to be working. Each pounce and swat set Teddy off,  giggles and squeals echoing throughout the sitting room. 

How could work ever hope to compare to moments like this? With all fourteen kittens leaping and pouncing in and out of Teddy's reach, with Hermione laid out next to him building a tower of blocks. It was perfect.

He was a shoe in for the Aurors. Harry knew it, Kingsley knew it, hell even wizarding Britain knew it. Kingsley already had him hunting down escaped Death Eaters and writing reports. But it didn’t feel right. Yes he defeated Voldemort, but he didn't complete his education. Was he really qualified enough to join the Aurors? Sure he planned on taking his NEWTS in December, however is studying alone going to be good enough or should he have returned to school? Tutors might be a good idea. Scratch that, a great idea. 

Losing Andromeda was a huge part in why they didn’t return to Hogwarts on September first. Hermione needed to spend every moment she could with her mother, and Teddy with his Grandma. Plus having so much change, so fast wouldn’t have been good for Teddy. Wouldn’t have been good for them either. Hermione's anxiety and insomnia had her keeping strange hours and Harry’s nightmares and panic attacks made him a liability. Never mind the fact that they couldn’t sleep without each other, period. 

Ad in that Death Eaters and sympathizers were still being rounded up. And the entire situation was a recipe for disaster. Battles between Aurors and DE’s were rare but attacks still took place.Rewards were posted for the capture of escaped DE’s. The head of a Death Eater was worth just as much as a live capture and the Ministry was none too picky. 

Since Voldemort's fall most citizens were ready and willing to defend themselves. They were tired and angry. Great Britain's wizarding Citizens had spent 53 years at war. First with Grindelwald and then with Voldemort. Now with Peace looming over them, they were hungry for it.

~oOo~


	3. Chapter 3 - Happier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Happy Birthday Missy Hermione!” Winky clapped and bounced on her flower-painted toes the second Hermione crossed the threshold.  
> “Winky, Kreacher. This…” Hermione gestured to the blue and purple balloons and polka dot streamers decorating the door, ceiling and walls. “This is wonderful, thank you!”
> 
> TW: miscarriages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! December is a horribly busy month for me. Idk if you'll get another chapter this month but I'll try my best.
> 
> My face cast for Andromeda is Cher. Just in case anyone was curious about how I pictured her. Ted is Sonny. Because seriously they totally look the part!
> 
> _________  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 3 - Happier**

_ Then only for a minute _ __  
_ I want to change my mind _ __  
_ 'Cause this just don't feel right to me _ __  
_ I want to raise your spirits _ __  
_ I want to see you smile but _ __  
_ Know that means I'll have to leave _ __  
_ Know that means I'll have to leave _ __  
_ Lately, I've been, I've been thinking _ _  
_ __ I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier

 

  * __Marshmello Ft. Bastille_ _  
  
__



 

 

Harry bounce-stepped around the crowded kitchen, regretting his lack of slippers on the cobblestone floor.   Receiving blankets layered over his shoulders. Teddy screaming in his arms. 

Clad in only a pair of checkered pajama bottoms, the fire roaring in the hearth his only source of light and warmth. Its heat dancing along the muscles of his bare back.

“Have you tried a bottle, Master Harry?” Kreacher sat with his back to the stove, several pieces of worn clothes piled around him and a threaded needle in hand. If he was going to be awake at this ungodly hour then he might as well get started on elfling clothes. 

Elves live a long time, Kreacher was worn and grumpy, but not much older than Winky. Living in a home without a master or mistress and a Horcrux had taken its toll. Time would tell if Master Harry and Mistress Hermione’s magic could restore him. However with Dobby gone, it fell to him to pick up the slack and Kreacher would be damned if Winky’s Elfling went without just because its sire was dead. 

“Yeah.” Harry groaned and made another round of the kitchen. His bouncing turning into slight limping.

“Nappie need changing?” Hermione mumbled from the small table, head pillowed on her arms, eyes closed. Teddy had been crying for roughly an hour. Long enough to wake Hermione and send her stumbling into the kitchen, groggy and still exhausted. Her nightdress covered with a plush bathrobe.

“Done it.” Winky nodded and offered a thumbs up from the doorway to the elf-room. A small apartment-like set up sized for an elf and filled with everything an expectant elf could need.

“Burping?” Hermione sighed and burrowed her head deeper into her arms. Her hair covered her face entirely and spread out like a dark halo over the table. “He could be gassy.”

“That too. Hermione I’ve tried everything. He wont stop crying.” Harry shifted Teddy back up onto his shoulder and patted his back. “Do you think it’s the carrots? Maybe we started him on solids too soon. I know it's only been two weeks but what if we should have waited?!”

Hermione pointed at him without disturbing the mountain of hair, how she knew his exact location in the room Harry had no idea. “No, the formula wasn’t cutting it he was up every hour on the hour and drinking a full eight ounce bottle each time. Mother suggested rice cereal but he didn’t like that. Our only other choice was to start him on veggies or watch him drink his weight in formula and never sleep again. I chose sleep. It's the right choice.”

Kreacher nodded sagely, “Sleep is always the right choice.”

Hermione's hand twitched toward Kreacher and gave him a thumbs up.

“We should bicycle his legs and see if that helps. Did he poop today?” Harry froze between one step and the next, foot raised, “That is not a question I ever thought I’d say.”

“Gets used to it Master Harry, Babies poop a lot, but sometimes not enough. So yous be asking these questions many, many times.” 

Harry blinked and lowered his foot. Winky and Kreacher had a point, both raised newborns to adulthood. Sure only two of them turned out okay, and none were currently living but experience was experience. Right? Just in case though, He’d be fully involved in the rearing of all his children. Maybe buy a few books too; Hermione would love that. 

“Right well,” Harry yawned, “We should move this to the nursery. No use in us all sleeping in the kitchen. G’night Kreacher, Winky.”

He patted Hermione's hair about where her shoulder should be, “Come on love, up to the nursery we go.”

Hermione groaned and stood, bleary eyed, and slumped up the stairs. Teddy’s screaming gave way to wails and grunts of discomfort as they ascended. _ Why did Grimmauld need so many stairs and would it kill someone to develop a magical lift?  _ Harry grumbled to himself all the way up the six flights of stairs.

The nursery shared a door with the master bedroom. Its walls covered in an enchanted forest, small animals and birds flitting from tree to tree. The ceiling was a blanket of stars, constellations faded in and out as they danced across the painted sky. Teddy's cot occupied a far corner, a larger bed took up the opposite corner.

Harry and Hermione settled into the bed; Harry on his side, head resting on one hand, the other being held by Teddy. Hermione curled over the pillows and turned Teddy so that he lay diagonally between them. His tiny feet in her hands she pedalled his legs. 

“How long do we do this? Until he farts or?” She trailed off as Teddy did just that, “Why does he fart like a grown man?”  Wrinkling her nose, Hermione unbuttoned Teddy’s dragon covered sleeper and checked his diaper. All clear. 

“I’ve no bloody clue.” Harry shifted onto his back eyes closed and head cradled in his hands. “At least he's not crying anymore.”

“I suppose so, but,” Hermione yawned, “I’d rather he be asleep.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” 

Teddy shoved a fist into his mouth, sighing contentedly and blinking slowly. Hermione buttoned him back up and leaned heavily into the pillows, wrapping Teddy in her arms she pillowed his head on her elbow and kissed his forehead.  Harry tugged a pillow out from behind her, stuffed it under his own head and curled around them. Offering his arm and shoulder to Hermione. Slowly she lifted Teddy and turned so that he lay between them, still in her arms and she had her head pillowed on Harry’s arm. 

“Do you think it will always be like this?” Hermione whispered.

“No. Teddy will start sleeping through the night at some point, I’m sure.” Harry smiled even though Hermione couldn’t see it in the dark.

“No I know he will. I’m just worried that things are changing too fast. This time last year we were on the run, and the year before we were at school. Now we’re here and next year will we still be here? Or will we be rushing around trying to save ourselves and the world again?” She swallowed around a lump in her throat and kissed Teddy’s head again. He was finally asleep and oh how much she wished she could join him. 

“I don’t know where we will be next year. But I do know that I love you, and we both love Teddy. No matter what this year throws at us I will always love you both. Hell, Hermione I even love your cats. Still think fourteen is too many but if they make you happy then I’m happy.” 

Harry flexed his shoulder twice, Hermione nudged him twice in return. Not once in all of her nineteen years did Hermione think her mind might one day turn against her. But as she lay in bed with her boys and thoughts swirled around her head whispering lies and darkness, she knew that it did.  

~oOo~

Hermione woke first.  A curse she was sure; no matter how late she stayed up, nor how exhausted she was, she couldn't sleep in past eight. She wiggled each toe, then all of her fingers. Warm, dry and not frostbitten. Wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket and still wearing her bathrobe. Shaping her right hand into a duckbill she swirled it in a circle and flared her fingers like a firework. Sparkly numbers took shape in the darkness above her. 7:48 am. She trailed her fingers through the fading numbers, letting the magic nip her. Silent she could do, but some spells needed the movement. Flicking her wand into hand, Hermione jabbed it at the lamps on the walls. And some still needed the wand. 

Ollivander set up shop in Hogsmeade within weeks of Voldemort's fall. Hermione had been his first customer. War changes people, and Hermione was no exception. Where he first wand was 10 3/4 inches, vine wood with a dragon heartstring core and unbending. Her second was 13 inches, Aspen wood with a dragon heartstring core and unyielding. Having another dragon core filled her with bittersweet joy. The stark whiteness of her wand however was completely new, and even several weeks in it still surprised her. 

The lamps flared a dull yellow, just light enough to see all sixteen cats and Teddy on top of Harry. Teddy slept on Harry’s chest, his hand holding two of Harry’s fingers under his chin and drooling on them. Crookshanks curled around Teddy’s  left, bushy head resting on Teddy’s back. Octavia stretched across Harry’s hips, and all the kittens were piled on top of his legs. 

Easing herself out of the blanket, she scooted along the wall and off the end of the bed. Barefoot she padded across the plush floor and into the dark hallway. Magically expanding a home sounds like a great idea until it's early morning and windows can't be opened because parts of the house technically don't exist in the same places. Not that Hermione minded the dark overly much. Her feet found the stairs; or her shin did anyway. Up and up she climbed until a roaring fire lit the staircase. 

Kreacher kept the hearth in the kitchen and family room lit from the first frost till the first flowers. A habit learned from years in service to the Blacks. Hermione didn't have the heart to change it. Learning to live with house elves, and having them bonded to her, was a trip. Years she spent working on S.P.E.W and now she felt like a hypocrite, and a fool. Elves  _ need _ a bond. Otherwise they go a wee bit loopy, and age quickly; bonding to a family keeps them alive. Why no one had thought to explain that to her was baffling. Hogwarts didn't carry books on house elves and she was ashamed to admit that she'd never sought them out elsewhere. Luckily Winky was forgiving, and Kreacher didn’t care as long as she didn’t attempt to free him. 

Firelight the only source of illumination, Hermione leaned against the doorframe. Unable or unwilling to take the next step. Entering the family room wasn’t getting easier as the days went by. She hoped it would, but once she stopped sleeping in there, going back hurt. 

“Good job getting Teddy to sleep last night. Carrots always made Nymphadora gassy as well.” Andromeda flicked her wand and sent a nest of brightly colored mice scampering. Gretchen dove off the settee hot in pursuit, her multicolored tail lashing as she pounced. Missing her mark she whipped about and slammed full force into her sister. Sending them both spralling. 

“Mum!” Hermione squaked, cheeks burning as she finally enterented the room, “You promised to warn us if your in the room! And how did you know I was there?!”

“Oh hush! I only peeked.” She waved dismissively, “Besides its the nursery. I doubt either of you’d be getting handsy in there. And I’m a mother Dearest Song, I know everything.” 

“Thats, I mean you can’t just, no. okay just no!” Hermione buried her face in her hands, “Please just give us a shout next time, yeah?” 

Andromeda laughed, head thrown back, thick curls bouncing, “Alright. But only because you asked so… eloquently.” She sobered and sat in an armchair, crossing her legs. “I just worry about you and Harry and the baby. Being able to only watch as you both mourn and grow. I didn’t think it would be this hard.”

“I know what you mean. Does it get easier? Each day I miss you more and more. It doesn’t feel real, I find myself waiting for you to come home.” Hermione crossed her arms and dug her toe into the persian rug, “I know that you’re just a quick trot up the stairs but running to you for every single question makes me feel silly. All I want is to be a good Mum, daughter, and wife, how can I do that if I’m always so unsure of myself?”

Andromeda leaned forward, hands clasped on her knee. Head tilted she mulled over Hermione's words, taking her time before answering. Face carefully blank. 

“You are everything I would have wanted you to be. Don't doubt that for a second! This isn’t magic speaking either Hermione so halt that thought right there!” She stabbed a finger at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

Scowling Hermione looked away. A tea service popped into place on a nearby coffee table and Hermione poured herself a cup. Taking a moment to compose herself. A month of being adopted and Andromeda knew her so well. Pulling the twin to Andromeda’s armchair closer to the fire Hermione curled both legs underneath herself and settled into it. Andromeda let her compose herself before continuing. 

“Even if I hadn’t been cursed I still would have adopted you. Nymphadora always wanted a sister, and to be true I’ve always wanted another child. Ted and I tried for years after Nymphadora was born and nothing. Oh sure occasionally I’d get pregnant, but none made it to term. Nymphadora was a surprise and a miracle.” She sat up straight, uncrossing her legs and tucking them under herself. “Had everything gone to plan I would have asked you to be my daughter today. You would have come down to a huge breakfast and a silver wrapped box. Inside I would have put this pendant.” 

She reaches into her dress and pulls out a thick silver chain with an amethyst teardrop, vines swirling across its face and a galaxy in its depths. Hermione gasps, hand flying over her mouth and tears welling. 

“Mum I-”

“When you opened it I was going to wish you a happy birthday and tell you,  _ ‘Hermione, I know we’ve only known each other for a few months, but as I got to know you I realized how much I need you. You have given me something that I have only dreamt of. Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the immense honor of becoming my daughter through blood and magic?’  _  and then, depending on your answer I’d hug you and thank you and tell you how much I love you.” Tears dripped off her chin and Andromeda brushed them away, wishing that she could brush Hermione's away too.

Another pop and a small silver wrapped box with a red and gold ribbon appeared next to the teapot. Hermione picked it up with shaking hands. Tugging at ribbon she untied it and set it aside. Sliding a finger beneath the edge of the wrapping paper she tore it open. Lifting the lid she glanced inside and sobbed. Cradling the box to her chest she curled over it and cried. Nestled inside dark blue tissue paper was her mother's amethyst pendant.

~oOo~

“Happy Birthday Missy Hermione!” Winky clapped and bounced on her flower-painted toes the second Hermione crossed the threshold. 

“Winky, Kreacher. This…” Hermione gestured to the blue and purple balloons and polka dot streamers decorating the door, ceiling and walls. “This is wonderful, thank you!” 

Winky and Kreacher had gone all out. The kitchen table was set with a light blue tablecloth, and heaped with all of Hermione's favorite breakfast stuffs. Eggs Benny, sausages, beans, hash browns, muffins, clotted cream, butter, jam, and marmalade sat around a steaming pot of tea. It was perfect, and too much, but she loved it. 

Harry and Teddy sat at the table waiting for her. Two wrapped gifts sitting before them. Hermione didn’t know if she could handle anymore surprises. But she smiled at her boys and sat with them anyway. It was her birthday and she could cry all she wanted. Harry would understand and Teddy wouldn’t remember anyway.

Leaning across the table Harry passed her the first gift, a blue and yellow box with a sparkly red bow on top. Fingers brushing she tried to take it but Harry held fast. She looked up at him ready to demand he relinquish the present when he swooped down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. She barely had time to respond before he was pulling away and winking at her. 

Nodding at the gift in her hands she said, “That ones from Teddy. Picked it out all one his own… okay with a little help from me, but it's the thought that counts.” 

She tore into it with wild abandon, wrapping paper flew and Teddy giggled. As the paper drifted to the floor she pried the lid off. A mug with  _ “World’s best Mummy,”  _ written on it in beautiful gold lettering and a picture of an Egyptian mummy with a baby mummy waving on it.

“Teddy I love it! Thank you!” he clapped at her and smiled a toothless and drooly smile. 

Harry passed her the second box, white with pink polka dots and while the box was wrapped it wasn’t sealed. This time she stole a kiss from him, nipping his lip as she pulled away. 

Eyebrows escaping into his hair, Harry sat down with a lopsided grin.

Popping the lid off, Hermione pulled out a cloth wrapped rectangle. Slowly she opened the cloth and a photo of her and Andromeda waved at her. They were holding the official adoption papers, Andromeda hugging Hermione and both of them beaming. 

“Thank you,” She gasped after a long moment, “I absolutely love this. Thank you Harry. I-I really don’t know what to-” She hiccuped and a few tears escaped. She thought she’d cried herself out earlier. Apparently she was wrong. 

Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it twice. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~oOo~ 


	4. Chapter 4 - Silvery Sometimes(Ghosts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His knees shook and he took a slow lap around the tiny shop to get them back under control. To get himself back under control. Had he really been that ready to fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!!
> 
>  
> 
> _________  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 4 - Silvery Sometimes**

_Blur like a rocket_  
_Torch like a dying sun_  
_Snap like a dragon_  
_Dive like a pelican_  
_Kingdoms of my kingdom come_  
_Skip like a prophet_  
_Spit like a poet’s gun_  
_But say how long can this go on?_  
_Stumbling before you speak_  
_Stunning and stunning and stunning the black_  
_You turn turncoat_  
_Inward to seek out all your hopes_  
_It's your signals_  
_That hurts me most_  
_We’re in the middle_

_We’re in the middle, ghosts_

  * _The Smashing Pumpkins_



Hermione piled hash browns on her plate, sprinkled cheddar cheese on it and placed a slice of ham and poached egg on top. Pouring hollandaise sauce over the entire ensemble. Summoning a flowery teapot from across the table Hermione tucked into her breakfast.

“So,” Harry scooped a spoonful of yams out of a shallow bowl and tried to coax Teddy into eating it. “What would you like to do today? I know going to the Burrow is probably out-”

“Probably? Try definitely.” Hermione filled her new mug with tea, honey and a dollop of cream, spoon clanging against the rim. “The last time I saw Molly she tried to trivialize my mother's death! How dare she?! _‘Oh deary,’_ she said, _‘try not to be so sad, she wasn’t your real mum.’_ she said. As if that helps? And don’t even get me started on Ronald!” She all but snarled into her tea.

“Trust me I won’t. So the Weasley’s are ou-” something hot and slimy hit Harry’s cheek, “What the f-fudgsicles?! Teddy?”  Harry dropped the spoon and slapped at his face, smearing it more. Teddy blew raspberries, spraying yams over his dad like a machine gun in an action flick.

He threw himself backward, wiping his face furiously and retching. Hermione spit tea and chortled. Nearly doubling over. Teddy clapped and blew another raspberry. Groping the highchair Harry snagged a damp cloth, rubbing it viciously over his face.

“I’ll never be clean again! It lingers Hermione, why does it linger?”

Hermione laughed, pointed at him and laughed again.

“Oh well at least someone finds it funny!”

Teddy grabbed his bowl, digging little fingers into the still warm yams and giggled. Sliding his hands all over the bowl he flipped it and painted his tray orange. “Da da da dadadadadada” He crooned.

“Did he just?” Harry and Hermione lurched to the highchair, “I think he did!” They said together.

“Say it again Teddy! Say Dada!”

Teddy sucked yams off his fingers and flipped his bowl over again.

“You can do it smart boy, say ‘Dada.’”  They leaned closer, hoping he’d say something, anything.

Teddy smiled at them and smacked Harry’s cheek with a fistfull of yams, “Dadadadadada!”

“Yes!” Harry wooped and punched a fist to the sky. Pulling Hermione to her feet he spun her around the kitchen. Hooting and hollering they leapt about. Teddy smeared yams across his forehead and into his hair, changing it to the same pale orange as he did so.

“Harry! Look!” Hermione ground to a halt, pointing at Teddy. “He changed his hair colour! His first word _and_ magic? Happy Birthday to me!”

 Harry scooped Teddy out of the highchair, held him close to his chest and waltzed him around the kitchen. Dipping and spinning to their own beat. Teddy giggled as Harry dipped him low and spun to the right.

“Careful not to spin him too much.”

“I know, Hermione. We don't want him throwing-” Teddy vomited bright orange all over himself and Harry. “Up.”

 “Will you take him Hermione? I think I’m gonna,” Harry gagged, pushed Teddy into Hermione’s arms and ran for the nearest bathroom.

Winky popped out of the elf room armed with cloths and brandishing a mop like a sword.  She taking one look at Harry, she sent a bucket whizzing up the stairs behind him, “He’s not gonna make it.” She shook her head, lowered the mop and followed.

Hermione held Teddy at arm's length, breakfast not forgotten but definitely not a priority. He was completely covered. From chin to his red checkered bib, and all the way down to his bare toes. Never had she been so glad that they started stripping him down to his diaper before feeding him. A scourgify only goes so far.

Keeping him at arms length Hermione marched up four flights of stairs directly to the master bath. Winky had the tub filled, with cloths and a few toys on the ledge. Tossing his nappy, Hermione sat him in his special bathing seat. Blue mesh with yellow ducks, it could sit up or lay almost flat. Charmed to prevent drowning and monitor water temperature.

“What a smart boy you are! Mummy's so proud of you!” Hermione said, working a cloth over Teddy's belly, “What do you say we go to Diagon Alley and get you a new book?”

Teddy grunted and tried to grab the cloth.

“After your bath of course. Good boys deserve books! Yes they do! And you're Mummy's boy aren't you? I know it's easier to say Dada but you'll say mama or mummy soon.”

~oOo~

Fortescue’s Ice cream Parlor was debuting a new flavor: Sharkbite. Wixen were lined up right to the door itching to try it. Translucent sharks swam across the windows, and dorsal fins poked out of the patio. Hermione slipped her newest books into her beaded bag and eyed the line. It shuffled inward, leaving enough room for a person to squeeze out the door. They sat at an empty table, placed two sundays on the dark tabletop, flicked long blonde hair over their shoulder and waved. Luna.

Tucking the beaded bag under her shirt; it melded into her blue jumper seamlessly. Tapping the brakes up, Hermione steered Teddy’s pram across the Alley and joined Luna at the table.

“Happy Birthday Hermione,” Luna slid the sunday across the table, “Perfect timing.”

Hermione eyed the sunday, swirls of raspberry sorbet, blue and greyish purple, as a shark fin breached the patio surface. “It doesn’t actually bite does it?”

“Oh that would be exciting!” Luna poked the top of her sunday with a long finger.

Hermione leaned forward, watching intently. The ice cream melted around Luna’s finger tip.

“I suppose not.” She licked her finger and picked up a spoon, “It is delicious though. You should try yours. Has Teddy been sleeping long? I'd love to meet him.”

Hermione scooped some up and tentatively took a bite. Raspberry and blueberries bloomed across her tongue and she signed happily.

“Not overly long, no. He had busy morning, helping set up breakfast and his first bout of magic!  He turned his hair orange on purpose!” Ice cream splattered as Hermione gestured with her spoon, “well I think it was on purpose. He said 'dada’ today too. I thought Harry was going to faint!”

Luna flicked her napkin. It folded itself into a swan and set about the table, catching creamy droplets.

“I'm so happy that I ran into you this morning! Birthdays with friends are much more fun than alone.”

“How are you doing?” She asked gently, patting Luna's hand. “I know these last few months haven't been the easiest. We have more than enough room if you'd like to stay?”

Luna smiled, letting her dreamy facade drop. Her blue eyes darkened with unshed tears. She flipped her hand over lacing her fingers with Hermione's.

Hermione’s heart ached to see the same sorrow that plagued her reflected in her friends eyes.

“That's kind of you. Tom said I could stay at the Leakey as long as I needed. And if I help out in the kitchen he won't even charge me.” Luna let her go, placed her hand in her lap glanced toward the pram. “Dad doesn’t know where I’m staying. I can’t stay with him, knowing that he gave you up. But it’s so hard because I now he did it for me. To keep me safe. How can I be angry with him when I can’t understand where he’s coming from?”

Hermione looked at the pram too. Teddy snored under a plush blanket and she pursed her lips.

“You don’t have to understand. Your feelings are valid no matter what anyone says or thinks. Our door is always open for you, it would be no trouble. Come for tea one of these days, I’ve got a hoard of kittens that would love to play with you.”

Luna blinked and a faraway look returned. Mask firmly in place she smiled dreamily, “I think I’d like that.”

Scraping the bottom of her bowl, Hermione pretended not to notice the change. Luna smiled again, small but real. Unspoken gratitude in the dimples of her cheek and crinkle around her eyes.

“How have you been?”

“I’m okay. This morning I sat with my mum and talked for a bit. Just the two of us. The portrait isn’t her, but it helps sometimes. Grieving when I can still speak to her is... different.” Hermione put her bowl down and cocked her head, “It hurts more to have such a vivid picture of what I’m missing. But it comforts me, knowing she’s just in the family room. I don’t know how to explain it honestly.”

“I know what you mean. I was there when my mum died. It was an accident. One moment we were laughing and making a simple color change potion for dolls clothes and the next she was gone. Dad covered every picture of her and walled up her potions lab. I remember walking through the halls and not understanding why. But thinking back, he couldn’t bare to look at all those memories. Mum was his light and his world went dark when she passed.”

Luna tipped her bowl back, drinking the melted ice cream.

Eyes wide Hermione leaned forward and said “I had no idea. Luna I’m so sorry for your loss! How old were you?”

“Nine. I’ve been going to a mind healer and it helps to deal with everything. Maybe you should try it? The one I see is amazing. I could send you his info?”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. A Mind Healer might be a good idea. Perhaps Harry would be interested in one as well.

“Thank you, Luna I’d appreciate that.”

~oOo~

Diagon Alley was bustling, vendors lined the streets hawking their wares. Charmed jewelry, exotic animals, specialty clothes, and delicious smelling foods. Saturday's were market days and everyone and their grandmother were out. Harry had one stop left and was more than ready to call it a day. Hermione and Teddy were probably finished at Flourish & Blotts. The crowds bobbed along slowly, groups of children too young for Hogwarts clambered underfoot giggling away as their guardians browsed.     

 Hopefully he wouldn’t keep them waiting too long. The House Elf Placement Society was blessedly empty. As the door shut behind him Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

“Busy out there?” A gangly man sat behind a desk, stooped over a large book. He didn't look up at Harry so much as he tilted his face to the side and avoided sitting up all together.

He reminded Harry of a large vulture he once saw in the zoo, gamely waiting for something to drop dead and unimpressed with the living.

“A bit yeah. Nice to step out of it you know?”

“That I do, I do.” He flicked a place-marker into the book and slapped it shut, knobby hand covering the title. “What can I do you for?”

Choosing to ignore the strategic hand placing over a shirtless man in a kilt, after all a good story was a good story regardless of the cover. Harry asked, “Do you have any advice about baby house elves?”

“You have an Elfling?!” The man unfolded himself, leveling the full weight of his stare at Harry. A grin twitching across his cheeks. Teeth flashing in his excitement.

For a moment Harry thought he had too many teeth.

“Erm, yes. Well, my elf does, she’s the mother.”

“And the father? Does he belong to another house?”

“No,” Shoulders tightening Harry forced them to stay in place and not rise with the hair on his neck, “he passed away during the war.”

“Well we will happily take the elfling for you!” He clapped and leaned across the desk, eyes dark, eager and hungry, “How much do you want for it?”

There was absolutely no bloody way this man would get his hands on one of Harry’s elves. Nevermind Winky and Dobby’s Elfling. Sidestepping a rack of large pillow cases and tea towels, he squared himself in the center of the shop. Feet shoulder width apart and arms loose at his sides.   

“Oh no. You misunderstand me.” Screw the non-threatening facade, Harry met the shopkeepers eyes.  “I don’t want to sell my Elfling. I’m looking for supplies and tips on caring for it?”

 _Come on, make my day._  

“That's unfortunate. How old is the Elfling?” At once Harry found himself looking not at a vulture, or a predator but a tired man stuck working a weekend shift. Shame prickled but something still felt off.

“Hasn’t been born yet. But due any day now.”

“Excellent! We sell care packages for just the occasion. I’ll just step into the back and grab one. Just a moment sir.” Harry blinked and he was gone, a door swinging shut slowly behind him.

His knees shook and he took a slow lap around the tiny shop to get them back under control. To get himself back under control. Had he really been _that_ ready to fight? Swaths of fabrics hung from the ceiling, Winky would probably love some new clothes. As long as he let her make them herself of course. Promising not to give her socks wasn’t enough for Winky. Oh no, she needed job security. With an Elfling on the way and being newly bonded Harry understood her, a little. She was family though and that meant far more to him than she’d ever know.

Door opening with a snick, the shopkeep was back in his original position. Stooped over a clear bag instead of a romance novel.

“This here is our most basic package. Reusable nappies, bottles and a few onesies. Now the mother Elf might want to make all the Elfling clothes herself but we here at the House Elf Placement Society know how hard it is for new mums! Beware Mister… I apologize I didn’t catch your name earlier?” He offered a hand.

“Harry. Harry Potter, and yours?” Harry absolutely did not want to take his hand. But politeness drilled into him repeatedly by Petunia Dursley had him shaking it before he could refuse.

His hand was damp and it took all of Harry’s willpower not to jerk away and violently wash his hands. _Would scourgify work on skin or should I use a sanitation charm?_

“Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful to meet you Lord Potter! Philip Anderson at your service.” He bowed his head and flourished his hand.

“Not Lord Potter yet,” Harry stepped closer to the counter wiping his hand on his robes as he did so. He could burn the robes later. “I haven’t taken my seat. Come November twenty-seventh though and I’ll be.”

“Yes well, in the grand scheme of things does two months truly matter? I think not.”

Harry shrugged.  He couldn’t wait to leave and never come back. He’d have to tell Hermione about this place. She’d love it, a iffy salesperson, houselves and a chance to take a business down. Well it was her birthday after all.

“As I was saying, Beware Mister Potter, House Elf deliveries can be hard on the mother, many don’t make it. If you do find yourself with an orphaned Elfing we can help find a suitable family for it with a mother.”

“Thanks,” Harry scowled, _how many times is this guy going to ask for the Elfling?!_ “I’ll keep it in mind. How much for the basic package?”

Within Minutes Harry fled the shop, neck still prickling, shoulders rolling as he walked. Wixen took one look at him and dodged out of his way. The busy street parting for him like a school of fish for a shark. He didn’t care. The second he was out of sight a shiver ripped down his spine. Harry shook it off and looked at the brown bag in his hand. Half tempted to ditch it. But he had promised Winky he’d pick up a few Elfling things and nowhere else in the Alley sold House Elf supplies. Perhaps if he washed them enough times the lingering _wrongness_ would go away.

Flourish & Blotts loomed ahead and Harry had never been so happy to see a bookstore in his life. The crowd thinned a bit and Harry saw a _shark_ breach above Fortescue’s Ice cream Parlor. Stopping he watched the great white soar over the sign and dive into the patio. Right next to Hermione. She was watching ripples spread out in the sharks wake a smile on her face. Luna sat across from Hermione, Teddy sitting on the table facing her. He was too far away to hear what they were saying but they looked happy. Perhaps he had time to grab a sharkbite sunday and chat before heading to Hagrids. Luna Looked over at him and waved.

He waved back. Definitely had time for a chat. Package forgotten, he made his way over to them.

~oOo~


	5. Chapter 5 - Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The overcast sky threatened rain. Did we bring an umbrella? Harry dug through the diaper bag, pulling out a week's worth of clothes, entire container of formula, and enough baby food to feed several children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. January is an incredibly hard month for me due to familial losses. This chapter is meant to be happy, and I have a hard time writing happy things when I don't feel happy. That being said, Special thanks to everyone who reads and reviews or leaves kudos. You make my heart jump with joy and my days less bleak!
> 
> ______  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 5 - Lovely**

_ Dear friend, here we are again pretending _ __  
_ To understand how you think your world is ending _ __  
_ Sending signals and red flags in waves _ __  
_ It's hard to tell the difference between blood and water these days _ __  
_ I'll pray that one day you see _ __  
_ The only difference between life and dying _ __  
_ Is one is trying, that's all we're called to do _ __  
_ So try to love me and I'll try to save you _ __  
_ Won't you stay alive? _ __  
_ I'll take you on a ride _ __  
_ I will make you believe you are lovely _ __  
_ Won't you stay alive? _ __  
_ I'll take you on a ride _ _  
_ __ I will make you believe you are lovely

 

  * __Twenty one pilots__



 

 

Hogsmeade weekends wouldn't start until the end of October/early November and Hermione was so, so grateful. Returning to Hogsmeade was hard enough without students running amok. This time apparating in didn't set off caterwauling charms, but they kept their wands in hand and backs to the wall.

Hermione loosened the straps over her shoulders. Apparating while babywearing was  the safest; definitely not the most comfortable though. It certainly didn't lend any ease to movement either. She had to move her entire torso  in order to open doors or pick up items in front of herself. Bending was out of the question. As was dodging, and any type of offensive coordination. Robes and babywearing didn’t mix well; she was pinched and slightly rumpled. But as she adjusted both the straps and her robes, it straightened out. 

Harry held his arms loose at his side's, and incantations on his tongue. Sleeves of his dark robes loose for ease of movement. Working with Kingsley and the Aurors honed his speed and after a few(many) dueling classes, he actively chose spells other than expelliarmus. A fact Hermione was grateful for, and he still felt a bit stung over. Literally. Kingsley trained him out of reflexively disarming everyone with stinging hexes. 

Hogsmeade station was empty, thankfully. But the village was bustling. Harry enlarged Teddy's pram and set about arranging his blankets. It was brisk enough for a light coat or heavy pullover. Better to have a few warm blankets at hand. Neither of them wanted Teddy to catch a cold. 

The overcast sky threatened rain.  _ Did we bring an umbrella?  _ Harry dug through the diaper bag, pulling out a week's worth of clothes, entire container of formula, and enough baby food to feed several children. 

“Did we happen to bring an umbrella?”

“Harry, are we or are we not wixen?” Hermione tickled Teddy’s feet, grinning as he giggled. Gaze flicking across the station and toward the crowd. 

“We are.” He raised an eyebrow.

“So then what do we do if it rains?” Her tone clipped, Harry turned away from the pram and its overflowing basket and bags. She stood rigidly, a white knuckled grip on her wand and idly rubbing Teddy’s back as he kicked at her free hand.

“Cast a water repellent charm and use our wands to keep us dry. But what about the pram and Teddy?” Harry turned the pram towards her and nudged her with it. She blinked and furrowed her brow. 

He tilted his head, repeated the question and gave her a boyish grin. Hermione’s cheeks ached. She’d been grinning too long. Pursing her lips she nodded in thanks. Taking a few deep breaths she relaxed her shoulders and stopped squinting. 

“We use this. It fits over the pram and keeps him snug as a bug.” Hermione pulled a worn beaded bag from inside her cardigan. Shoved her entire arm into it and pulled a rain cover out. 

“Do you want me to take him?” Harry asked gently. He’d returned to Hogsmeade a few times over the summer. This was the first time Hermione returned. And the first time bringing Teddy.

Teddy stretched in his sling, snuggling further into Hermione’s chest. “No, I think we're alright. He's comfy and happy, I'm comfortable. If he gets fussy or heavy I'll pass him over.”

          Wearing him was the safest way to apparate, and luckily he didn't seem to mind it too much. Plenty of baby books were filled with stories of babies who couldn't stand to apparate until they were much older. 

Most wizarding parenting books held _ ‘what not to do's’ _ but seldom gave any real advice. Muggle books helped but couldn't advise on magical children. A fact Molly frequently pointed out. But Hermione's parents managed to raise her just fine without any kind of magical assistance, thank you very much!

Harry shrugged. Hanging the diaper-bag over the handles he steered the pram into the village propper.  They walked in easy silence, Hermione’s arm looped through his, sides brushing. 

“I know it's early,” She began, “but what do you want to do for Christmas?”

Harry stopped and shot her a quizzical look, “We haven't even had Halloween yet! Nevermind taking our seats on the Wizengamot. And you want to plan Christmas?”

Hermione huffed, pulled away, and wove through the crowd. Harry watched her go for a few feet then hurried to catch up. 

“I’m not trying to shut you down, love. I just don’t get why Christmas is such a high priority right now. We have time.” 

She didn't slow or even look at him. “Be that as it may, I don't know how wixen celebrate Christmas.” She threw her hands up in the air and growled a little. 

Teddy growled back and she smiled at him before continuing. “But Harry, I grew up with Santa Claus and elves! Decorating a tree and listening to carols.”

“Well we do have house elves so that has to help a  _ little _ bit.” He held his thumb and index finger a hair's width apart. 

They rounded a corner and the Shrieking Shack loomed ahead. For a moment Moony's howls echo around them, the hair on the back of their necks stand up. Sunlight flickers through the clouds. The howls fade away and they are left watching a mournful shack; the birthplace and resting place of the Marauders. 

“We'll bring Teddy here when he's older. Let him walk the tunnel and explore the shack. He should know where his father spent his moons.”

“Yes. But this time we'll avoid the whomping willow ride.”

“Oh I don't know,” Harry wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging both her and Teddy. “It was that night that I realized how much I liked you.”

Hermione bit her lip and grinned, “Only liked me?” 

“Mhmm. I might have even  _ like-liked  _ you.”  Harry says warmly, leaning his chin on Hermione's shoulder. Teddy watches him with bright blue eyes, so much like his fathers, and pats him on the chin. Little fingers hooking Harry’s lower lip. 

Harry flexed both arms. Hermione leans into his chest and kisses his cheek.

“I still want to figure out Christmas though. We don't need solid plans, just a few ideas. Every year my parents,” she paused and swallowing thickly, “would take a weeks holiday and we'd go skiing in France. Christmas morning we'd drink tea and eat homemade cinnamon rolls while opening presents. It was beautiful. I want to have our own traditions, and I want our children to grow up fully immersed in both Muggle and wixen celebrations.”

Harry nodded, realized she wasn't looking at him, but at the shack again, and said, “Yeah, we can do that.” 

Hermione turned toward him and smiled. 

“Let's pick up the pace a bit, Hagrid's waiting and we've been moseying along quite enough.” 

~oOo~

Hagrid met them at the gates. Fang at his side tail wagging slowly. White fur framed his wrinkled muzzle and eyes. Long gone was the boisterous mastiff that followed them into the forbidden forest. Littered with scars the dog still looked at them with love in his eyes. Much like Hagrid did. Unlike his faithful hound, Hagrid hadn't aged a day. Still huge, with long, curly black hair and a silver streaked beard to match. 

Harry slipped Teddy out of the carrier and held him facing forward, with his back to Harry’s chest. One arm supporting Teddy’s bum, and the other around his middle. 

Hermione unbuckled the harness and shoved it into her beaded bag. Fang snuffled her hands, begging for scritches. She indulged him. Rubbing his floppy ears and scratching between his eyes. He tilted his head into her hands and groaned. Gingerly sitting on the cool grass and leaned into her legs and side; sighing blissfully. 

“Good boy, Fang,” she murmured. 

Keys jingling Hagrid pulled the gate open enough for himself to pass and joined them just beyond it. Pulling Hermione into a gentle-for-him hug. 

“Hello Harry, Hermione! Good ter see ya, good ter see ya! This here mus’ be Teddy! Just a wee little thing isn’ he! You being good fer your mummy and daddy?”

Hagrid leant over a bit smiling wide at the tyke. It felt like yesterday when Harry was that small and Lily and James introduced them for the first time. He loved baby Harry from the moment he first laid eyes on him. And Now Harry was all grown up and bringing his own son to meet Hagrid for the first time. 

Teddy had Remus's bright blue eyes and light hair, his mother's nose and chin though. Or so Hagrid assumed. Tonks had always fiddled with her looks but Hagrid had seen her with the same delicate chin and button nose enough times to recognize it in Teddy. 

Harry and Hermione looked at Teddy as if he were the center of their world. In a way Hagrid supposed he was. They were his Godparents, and now after losing Remus and Tonks, they were his parents. 

Hagrid was so glad that Teddy had family that could take him in and raise him as one of their own. He'd pushed and begged to take in little Harry. Dumbledore hadn't been sure if Hagrid would have been able to handle raising such a small child. Especially a toddler. But he'd raised plenty of magical creatures with abundant success! Sure a toddler was more work, and maybe a  _ few _ of his creatures hadn't worked out so well. But he would  **_never_ ** risk a child's life. Which Dumbledore had known of course! But Harry had an Aunt and blood trumped all the love Hagrid had to give. Dumbledore let him deliver Harry to his Aunt's home though. It wasn't enough, but Hagrid was willing to wait 10 years until he saw his Baby boy again. 

“Say hello to Grampy Hagrid, Teddy!” Harry smiled ear to ear and lifted Teddy up so he could see his Grampy's face. 

Hagrid's eyebrows vanished into his wild hairline and a disbelieving grin tugged at his lips.  _ Grampy?! Him! _ Speechless he looked first at Harry, who beamed at him. Then at  Hermione who nodded and barely hid her trembling chin with a warm smile. Finally he looked at Teddy. His Teddy. His  _ grandson!  _ Heart filled to bursting he finally found his ability to speak. 

“Grampy Hagrid?” Hagrid whispered, completely floored.  
“Of course! Unless you want to be called Grandpa?" Harry shifted his hold, and lifted him forward, bobbing him in the air twice. A sort of _take him,_ motion and offer.

“Oh I don’ know ‘bout tha’, I haven’ held a baby since… well since you.”

“ It’s fine,” Harry said.

It was decidedly _not_ fine. But Hagrid held out both hands, slightly cupped and palms pressed together. Firmly. He was not going to drop his first grandchild. Or **_any_** grandchild for that matter. But if he dropped the first they’d never let him hold any of the others. 

Harry placed Teddy in Hagrid's hands and smiled at them. 

Tears welled in Hagrid’s eyes as he cradled Teddy in his hands. Amazed at just how small he was. So caught up in Teddy he almost missed Harry’s soft spoken words.

"Hagrid you’re the first father figure I ever had. Who else but you could be Teddy's Grampy?"

“It’s supposed ta be yer birthday Hermione. But here yous go givin’ me the greatest gift. Thank you both.” Hagrid sniffled. “And you,” He nodded toward Harry, “Have always been my boy.”

~oOo~

They apparated home hours later. Full of birthday cake that Hagrid had baked himself. 

“Why don’t I put Teddy to bed and meet you in the library for some quality time?” Harry winked at Hermione. She laughed softly and helped him unbuckle the straps of Teddy’s carrier from behind his back. 

“Hm, I could go for that. Just going to send a quick owl and then I’ll be right there.”

Harry was halfway to the stairs when her words registered. Spinning on his heel he asked  “What are you doing?” 

“Sending Luna an owl for Tea tomorrow.” Hermione summoned a fountain pen and some paper. It whizzed down the stairs and smacked into her open hands. The pen bounced and hit the bright blue persian rug, splattering ink across it. “Oh drat!” Hermione flicked her wand from its holster and began siphoning the ink out of the rug.  

“We just saw her today.” 

“Yes, and she needs friends Harry. Do you know where she’s staying right now? The Leakey. There are Death Eaters on the loose still and she is living in the Leakey!” 

Harry pondered that for a second and nodded, “Have you invited her to stay? I mean we’ve plenty of room.”

“I did yes.” Rug saved Hermione flicked her wand back into place, “She refused. However she did say that she wouldn’t mind a visit. I’m hoping to spring a sleepover on her. It is my birthday after all.”

“You’re inviting her over for tonight? I thought we just-” Harry waved an arm toward the library a floor above them. 

“No…” Hermione squinted at Harry’s still waving arm. He lowered it slowly and supported teddy with both arms again. 

Hermione stopped squinting and said “I’m staging it for tomorrow night. Tonight is just for us. That is if Teddy ever makes it to bed anyway.”

“Right!, I’ll get on that.” 

“Good, I’ll meet you up there.”

~oOo~


	6. Chapter 6 - Walking the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her feet ached at the constant switch between extremes, a headache brewed behind her eyes but she could not close them. She couldn’t move at all. Rooted in place she watched the world turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drops chapter and flees*
> 
>  
> 
> _________  
> Your unsolicited Beta is NOT welcome, nor wanted!

**Chapter 6 -Walking the Wire**

_ Feel the wind in your hair _ __  
_ Feel the rush way up here _ __  
_ We're walking the wire, love _ __  
_ We're walking the wire, love _ __  
_ We're gonna be higher, up _ __  
_ We're walking the wire, wire, wire _ __  
_ There's nights we had that just walk away _ __  
_ And there's tears we'll cry, but those tears will fade _ __  
_ It's the price we pay when it comes to love _ _  
_ __ And we'll take what comes, take what comes

 

  * __Imagine Dragons__



 

 

Hermione stood alone on a smooth stone table. Shifting her weight from foot to foot as the world spun around her. Bathed fully in sunlight the stone warmed until it almost hurt. Then the moon cooled until she shivered and the sun returned. Over and over the cycle repeated. Grass grew all and blurred creatures flickered in and out of focus. Snow fell and storms raged around her. New growth followed by humidity that made her hair frizz up followed by cooling temperatures and rain, then snow. 

Her feet ached at the constant switch between extremes, a headache brewed behind her eyes but she could not close them. She couldn’t move at all. Rooted in place she watched the world turn. 

From the left a man walked toward her. Unaffected by the turns; he alone was in complete focus. She could not turn to face him, but he grew ever nearer. Clad in pale robes he carried a staff, runes etched into every inch and glowing silver. He stopped before her and world with him.  She lurched off the table, thrown by the sudden halt. Dizzy and weak she stumbled. He caught her with work roughened hands. Holding her steady until her mind slowed. 

She pulled away and stood under her own power. Head high, feet squared. For the first time she noticed that she wore only an old night gown. Thin, loose fitting and absurdly soft. It hung to her knees but showed off each and every scar she’d ever acquired. From her right calf where she’d broken her leg and the bone jutted through the skin when she was eight, to  _ mudblood _ carved into her arm, and magic, with a cursed blade. Hermione considered feeling exposed for all of a second before casting the thought out of her mind. 

Dirt on her knees from her fall off the stone table gave her a chance to examine her visitor. He was tall, well over six feet, and built leanly. His robes were clean and well made for whenever they happened to be. The staff, upon closer examination doubled as both a magical amplify, much like a wand, and as a weapon; unless the faint stains on the gnarled top weren’t blood. Brushing the last of the dirt and grass from her skin she straightened. Thick bushy eyebrows over deep set eyes that glowed with the same magic as his staff. A snow white beard matched the hair on his head, falling from him in a pin straight sheet. Not a hair out of place nor hint of a curl. Despite his furrowed brow his this lips quirked with amusement. He knew she was sizing him up. And didn’t care. 

“Well met child.” His voice rang with power. The kind that you’d expect to hear on a battlefield. Echoing over the fray of clashing weapons and screamed spells.

It didn’t match him at all. Hermione expected something quieter, perhaps a grandfatherly tone or even a Professor. The perpetual student within her wanted desperately to like him. To sit at his side and learn how to create and wield a staff, how to project her magic into her voice and eyes. The battle hardened part of herself was wary. She was weaponless, in a strange land, and her command of wandless spells needed upgrading. However she was far from helpless. 

Hermione inclined her head slightly. “Where are we?” She asked. Andromeda’s favorite saying ringing in her ears  _ ‘Be polite, but always have a plan to kill everyone in the room.’  _

“Here and Not here.” He relaxed his brow and leaned on his staff. 

“Am I dreaming?” 

“Yes,” He smiled kindly, eyes crinkling, “and No.”

“That clears everything up nicely. A dream but not a dream.” Hermione scowled, magic sparked at her fingertips. “A vision? I’m the farthest thing from a seer you could possibly get. So no, not a vision. Well maybe not a true vision. A visit then? From a passed relative perhaps? I doubt you’re from the future, not if you use a staff anyway.” She abruptly stopped talking. Rambling like that, at  _ her _ age!

He laughed. A deep belly laugh and for the first time true joy glanced across his otherwise stern face. 

Hermione rubbed her temples, trying to thwart a rising headache, “Can you give me a straight answer? Perhaps tell me why we’re here?” 

He said nothing and placed both wrinkled, age spotted hands on the staff. Magic exploded outward knocking Hermione off her feet. She landed in the middle of a battle ground. 

All around her people screamed. Voices bleeding together into a dull roar. Spells jetted across the sea of bodies, every color under the sun. Some she recognized, others she didn't. But she saw the effects. An aquamarine spell hit a rearing centaur. A searing red line slashed down his human torso, between the flailing front legs and ended at is withers. For a tense second he froze, then the line opened. Gutting him instantly. 

Skittering backward Hermione narrowly avoided the centaur's falling corpse. A pygmy Griffin galloped past, a house elf, wearing full scale armor, perched on its back. The Elf drew a bow without an arrow, and as she aimed magic flavored, taking shape of an arrow. The Elf loosed and Hermione watched the arrow cut through three werewolves, turn and chase another. 

The battle raged around her. But no one so much as glanced in her direction. Slowly Hermione climbed to her feet. She walked through the carnage, watching humans, centaur, elves, goblins, and dwarves fight, and die. Her nightie and exposed skin flawless, even with death flowing around her. Werewolves surged across the field; snarling and howling. Their battlecries filled the air, drowning out all others and turning the blood in her veins to ice. 

**BOOM!**

The largest werewolf Hermione had ever seen apparated into the midst of the fighting.  It was as if someone took a giant of a man, gave him a grey wolf's head and sheathed his body in fur. He stood on two legs, wore nothing aside from a leather kilt. Carrying an axe and shield he waded into battle. Lifting a massive shield he batted a witch away, seemingly without thought. From across the field Hermione could see the orange glow of his eyes and sharp glint of his bared fangs. 

A ripple to the right, and a man stepped before the werewolf. Bloody and stained he raised a staff etched in glowing, purple runes. He slammed the staff into the earth and spoke. Hermione didn’t recognize the language, but his voice carried over the battle, strong and clear. The werewolf froze in mid step. Axe and shield raised. 

Werewolves froze as their master did. Some in mid leap, others with their teeth or claws embedded in an opponent.  

Circles of thirteen formed. Witch and wizard, hand in hand with elf, dwarf, centaur and goblin. Any not in a circle dropped to the ground, drawing runes in the dirt or blood. Voices rose and fell together in a rhythmic chant. 

A stone table rose out of the ground, with the werewolf frozen in place on top of it. A ring of stones erupted, circling rising pillars. Magic bled from each circle, pouring into the hooded man until he was a kaleidoscope of colors. His hood fell back as the magic swirled thick enough to cut. 

The man, was young. Far younger than Hermione expected to be wielding such power. A mere teenager. His dark hair whipped about his head. But he paid it no mind. His voice joined the chant, both hands wrapped around the staff. Bracing his feet he raised the staff and struck the ground thrice. Tipping the Werewolf into the portal, his werewolf army blurred as they too were sucked in. As the last wolf was pulled in the portal and the magic vanished.  

Hermione stood again on the stone table, staring out over a sea of bodies within stonehenge. The man waited before her, older and apart from the tableau. 

“What is this? Why did you bring me here?! Is this real?” Hermione demanded. She swayed on the table. Chest constricting painfully, “Please tell me why!”

He smiled sadly at her and turned away. 

~oOo~

“Hermione!” Harry roared as the front wall collapsed. Behind him and down the stairs a baby cried. Harry stood in the middle of the hallway. A bathrobe billowing in the sudden breeze, chest bare and wearing only striped pants.Wand clutched in a white knuckled grip. 

Dust and plaster clogged the air. Harry coughed and screamed for Hermione again. She was in there somewhere. Fighting or hurt. He had to get to her. Spells jetted past him, Harry hit the floor and rolled. Crouching against the formal dining room door he tried to hear the pounding in his ears. 

Below him the crying stopped. He hoped Kreacher put up a shield. If, no  _ when _ he makes it out of this he's going to etch runic protections into every single door and window. So help him Merlin! His home  **will** be safe and this will never happen again.  

A mustard yellow curse slammed into the wall on his right. Sizzling and bubbling the wall sagged and pooled onto the floor spreading across the hallway and spitting angrily. Harry scooted backwards, stumbling over debris, knocking the dining room door open and releasing a horde of cats. 

Octavia and several of her kittens leapt over him, landing silently on the ruined carpet. They surrounded Harry, all of them facing the smoking ruins of the foyer. Octavia's fur stood on end and she hissed lowly, a growl rumbling in her chest. The kittens picked up her growl, fluffed their tails and sank into half crouches. Eyes and ears locked onto the foyer. Octavia’s blue-grey body rippled. Once, twice and she burst into a sleek black cat with bulging blue eyes. She grew larger and larger until she rivaled Fang in size. 

“What the bloody fu-” 

She turned and locked pupil-less eyes on him. One by one her kittens followed suit until seven mastiff sized cat-like creatures joined their even bigger mother. She flicked her tail and they charged. Disappearing into the dust. Harry pulled his head out of his arse, wedged all of his rage into his spine and charged in after them.

Growling laughter followed the cats attack. “Is this  _ all _ the mighty Harry Potter has to offer? Some overgrown pussies and- what's that I smell… fear? Oh yes. You should fear us boy. But I smell something else as well. Something familiar. Well, well, well! Lupin has a wittle puppy! And you've brought in my other cast off. Tell me, can the Weasley shift at all or is he as useless as his father?”

Fenrir Greyback. Number 1 on the MoM's most wanted list. Dead or alive, didn't matter to the Ministry as long as he was taken down. 

“I wonder, Greyback,” Harry shifted on the balls of his feet, tracking a shadow through the dust. “Do you think the Ministry would let me mount your head above my mantle?”

Harry dropped. A pink curse sailed through the air where his head had been. He shot a silent cutting curse into the dark as he rolled to the left. A cat hissed and someone screamed.

Greyback chuckled lowly, “Does your bitch taste as good as she smells?” He inhaled deeply, “she's bleeding you know. I wonder which of us will find her first.”

Harry grit his teeth. 

“In fact! I bet I'll find her first. Didn't get to truly appreciate my time with her in Malfoy Manor. When I'm done with you, I'll take your bitch and the pup into my pack. If they're lucky I'll teach them how to control the  **shift!** ”

Greyback leapt out of the shadows. Harry stumbled back. Wand raised, a curse on his lips. His foot rolled over something squishy yet firm, and warm. Harry started to fall. 

The werewolf stepped into the flickering light. Naked from the waist up, his torso was covered in thick silver fur and littered with scars. His face was partially shifted, muzzle short - almost flat, wide canine nostrils, prominent fangs. All covered in short fur. His eyes glowed a deep bloody red. 

Harry hit the ground arse first. His pants were immediately soaked in hot sticky liquid. Tearing his eyes away from Greyback. He looked first at the floor, blood spread out from thick curls. A pale arm rested scant inches from his foot. Hermione. 

Bile hit the back of his throat, he fought the urge to throw up. He couldn’t see her face. Didn’t even have time to see if she was still breathing. Greyback loomed above him chuckling. 

“Think she’s going to make it Potter? I can hear her heart slowing. Bet it will taste good as it cools in my--”

“Filthy half breeds will  _ not  _ harm Kreacher’s mistress!” Kreacher snapped his fingers, throwing Greyback into the staircase. 

Harry scrambled to his feet. “Can you get her out of here?”

“Kreacher will try.”

Greyback lunged with a roar, two sleek black cats slammed into him. Screeching and clawing they raked their claws over Greyback face, backing him into the dust cloud. 

“How’s this for justice. Ha! She kills my brother and now, I get to kill her.”

Harry spun around crouching slightly in front of Hermione and Kreacher, and came face to face with Rabastan LeStrange. 

“No use trying to protect her Potter. That explosion was meant for you, it had a nasty surprise in it.”

LeStrange leaned against what was left of the parlor wall, arms crossed, one hand on his chin. Fingers spread over his mouth and a half grin on his face. Hair greased back  he looked a bit like a vampire. Harry fingered his wand and considered a quick piercing charm to the chest. 

“Is the wooden stake thing real?”  Harry took a step, Rabastan mirrored him. Shedding his cloak and raising his gnarled wand.

“What?” 

“Nevermind.  _ Crucio! _ ”

Rabastan dodged, “Avada ke-”

Harry laughed and twirled his wand in a tight circle, “Really? Cause that’s always worked.  _ Defodio! _ ” A blue jet hit Rabastan in the shoulder, tearing a chunk of flesh from his non-wand arm.

Screaming Rabastan dropped and rolled, narrowly avoiding a second gouging curse. He kept rolling as Harry shot curse after curse after him. 

“You come into my home, drop a wall on my fiancee, and terrorize my elves, put my child in danger, and think a simple AK can take me down?”  Harry let him stagger to his feet and sidestepped when Rabastan shot off a silent hex. “Have you learned nothing from the war? _ Everte Statum. _ ”

LeStrange was thrown into the nearest wall. Gasping for air he slashed his wand toward Harry. Again and again he fired dark curse after curse. Harry ducked, dodged and sidestepped them all. 

“ _ Expelliarmus!” _

Rabastan’s wand rocketed out of his hand so fast it burnt. Harry caught it with a seekers easy precision. Deeper in the house Greyback snarled, several cats roared. Harry and Rabastan stared into the dark hallway in stunned silence.

“Where the bloody hell did you get Matagots? The French Ministry keeps a strict leash on breeders.”

Harry shrugged, “Is that what they are? I had no idea. Hermione's cat turned up with them out of the blue.”

“How did you not know? They’re one of the rarest breeds of cat!” Rabastan snapped, leaning harder into the wall and cradling his wounded arm. “I’ve had just about enough fun Yaxley. End this for me mate.”

“With pleasure!  _ Petrificus Totalus! _ ” 

Harry froze in place and tilted backward. Thumping onto the floor, the air whoosed out of his lungs. 

Yaxley kicked him in the side, snatching Rabastan’s wand as he stepped over Harry. Tossing the wand he snarled, “ _ Crucio! _ ”

The world went white.

The spell ended. Harry couldn't breathe. His entire body screamed. Or maybe it was himself screaming. He didn’t know. He could see though. 

Kreacher leapt onto to Yaxley’s back, bashing a rock into the wizards greasy hair. Over and over he slammed the rock down. Yaxley threw himself down trying to dislodge the elf. Kreacher popped away at the last second. Yaxley lay winded and groping for his wand. Kreacher appeared on his chest, rock in hand. He smashed it into Yaxleys face until the wizard stopped twitching. 

Yaxley’s death ended Harry’s body bind. Slowly Harry tightened his grip on his wand. Rabastan’s jaw dropped as he watched Kreacher slump over Yaxley’s body. Hot anger coursed through him.

“ _ Avada Kedv-- _ ”

“ _ Sectumsempra! _ ”

Rabastan jerked twice, blood poured from a dozen gashes.

“I told you AK’s weren’t a good idea.”

He toppled onto is side with a garbled snarl. Harry let his arm fall back to his side. 

“Kreacher? You alright?”

“Yes.”

“Oh good.”

With a flurry of claws on tile Greyback scrambled into the foyer and out the gaping hole that was the front wall. All eight cats fast on his heels. 

Harry rolled onto his front, got his hands under himself and shakily pushed himself into a sitting position. “ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” Prongs ghostly shape appeared, the stag shook his head and stamped. “Kingsley Shacklebolt. We’ve been attacked.” The stag took off with an almost audible snort. 

Unable to stand Harry crawled back to Hermione and sat vigil until The Aurors arrived.

~oOo~


	7. Chapter 7 - Something Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! blood, gore, light body horror. 
> 
> This Chapter takes place before, and leads up directly to the beginning of Chapter 6. I'm sorry it took so long, but I bought a house and have been doing reno's. I haven't had a lot of time to write.

**Chapter 7 - Something Wild**

_ If you're lost out where the lights are blinding _

_ Caught in all, the stars are hiding _

_ That's when something wild calls you home, home _

_ If you face the fear that keeps you frozen _

_ Chase the sky into the ocean _

_ That's when something wild calls you home, home _

_ Sometimes the past can _

_ Make the ground beneath you feel like a quicksand _

_ You don't have to worry _

_ You reach for my hand _

_ Yeah I know you're gonna be okay _

_ You're gonna be okay _

_ And even if you're scared _

_ You're stronger than you know _

 

  * __Lindsey Stirling Ft. Andrew Mcmahon__



 

**48 hours earlier.**

Hermione stood on the back step, surveying the garden. Magically expanded for several acres, it was still thriving despite being early October. Perhaps it was due to all the magic she'd poured into it over the last few weeks. Taking it from a small square without grass to a lush miniature forest with plenty of cat enrichment. Little bridges wove between trees, connecting huts, burrows and hammocks; all sized perfectly for growing kneazles. Toy mice were charmed to run and hide in the brush, and to dispense treats when caught.

She let the cats out to explore for the first time and hadn't seen a single one since. Even Crookshanks, who usually liked to check in with her hourly(He never really forgave her for leaving him at the burrow), had yet to make an appearance. She tried not to be hurt by his eagerness to explore. 

The urge to join them tugged at her. Hermione  _ had _ considered becoming an animagus. It certainly would have made the Horcrux hunt easier. Provided she was a mammal, keeping warm throughout the winter and even hunting (she couldn't see herself as a prey animal. She was a predator through and through.) But if wishes were fishes…

A small head slammed into her ankle. Sherwood, a flat faced tuxedo kitten, twined himself around her calf. Purring and blinking at her adoringly. Crouching, Hermione scooped him up, scratching his head and neck.

Harry had no idea about what to do with sixteen cats. He certainly didn't plan on having that many. Although neither of them believed anyone  _ ever  _ planned to have sixteen cats. He wasn't against having them though. And that was the main thing. 

Until Harry said something about keeping them all, Hermione was just going to keep arranging the garden to keep them and herself busy. Magic rippled across her skin, like a shiver down the spine. She shook, rolling both shoulders and cocked her head before pushing it aside.

Maybe she could build a greenhouse for potions ingredients, add-in some herbs and spices too. In the summer she could open it up to the elements. Neville might be willing to help her set it up. He always did have an affinity for plants. 

Either way gardening eased her spirits. With Teddy spending the afternoon with Harry at the Burrow, Hermione had time to relax. She still wasn't quite ready to forgive Molly. But she missed everyone else dearly. 

Summoning an outdoor lounge chair and her newest book:  _ Watership Down by Richard Adams.  _ She'd been meaning to check it out for a while. Bedtime stories should be just as interesting for the parents as the child. She loved being a mum. From morning cuddles to midnight bottles, crying and laughing by turns. Teddy gave her something that she didn't even know had been needed. Spending nearly every waking moment with him, sleeping ones too(naptime was fantastic).

The only thing she lost was time to read. Oh she got basic research done. But reading for the sake of reading had been sorely lacking. Hopefully reading to Teddy would help to bridge that gap. 

But first she had to pre-approve the book. She'd watched the  _ Watership Down _ movie as a child. And if the book was too much like it then she'd find something else to read him. Hermione settled in to read with Sherwood nestled in her lap. Thankful for runic patios that stayed warm no matter the weather. 

Three chapters in and she loved it. Why she hadn't read it as a kid eluded her. Perhaps it was the movie that put her off it. Or she could have been far too busy devouring classical literature. Because enjoying books thoroughly meant starting with the classics. An experience she was not going to repeat with her children. They could read whatever they wished. Pre-approved of course.

Her parents often let her read whatever she picked up, which lead to awkward conversations when she read Jean M. Auel’s  _ Clan of the Cave Bear,  _ at twelve years old. Books should come with age appropriate warnings on the back! Sure it was a fantastic read, but she was a bit young to read it nonetheless. 

Kreacher popped onto the patio, scowling and wringing his hands. He stood tall, back slowly unbending. Whether it be his inner burdens lifting or the work of both Potter and Black family magics; he didn't know. But his joints ached less each day, and his bed grew softer. Although not expected, he welcomed the changes. A truly proud and lucky elf to have such kind masters with a wealth of family magic between them. And it grows each day.

A drop hit him, not on the head or body but within. Rippling along the bonds and singing to his core. 

He flattened his hands down his chest. Straightening his tunic, much cleaner than he used to keep it, and padded to his mistress's side. Muttering under his breath. The last thing he wanted to do was startle his mistress. She so rarely had time to relax. He was loathe to disturb her. 

A drop hit him again. Never before had he been so close to another as to feel them  _ inside himself. _

Kreacher swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat and croaked, “Mistress, Kreacher be’s sorry, but Winky's time is here.”

“Could you repeat that?” Hermione blinked, so caught up in her book that she was sure she misheard him. 

Kreacher wrung his hands and stared at the ground. “Winky's Elfling is coming.”

~oOo~

Molly bustled around the kitchen, Teddy on her hip as she made dinner. Harry had offered to help, but she'd refused.

Saying that she, “had it all in hand and you aren’t to worry dear. After all it wasn't the first time I’ve cooked around a baby. And with Fleur pregnant, it certainly won’t be the last.” 

Harry tapped his fingertips on the Weasley's scarred tabletop as he watched Molly let Teddy “help” her. She handed him a rubber spatula and asked his opinion of each ingredient. 

He smiled sadly. It hadn't been the same since Percy died. They had worried that Molly would follow him. She spent weeks starting listlessly at the Weasley Clock. Percy's hand had fallen off, but that didn't stop her. 

Arthur somehow talked her into seeing a Mind Healer. The whole family went for the first few meetings. Slowly dropping out until only Molly and Fred went. It was helping though, little by little. Molly slowly settled into a routine and Fred was coming to terms with his survivors guilt. Percy had pushed him out of the way of an exploding wall, saving his life. 

Ron set two bottles of Butterbeer on the table and settled into a seat across from Harry. Jolting his train of thought off the tracks. 

Ron grinned at his mums back, “She loves that little sprog. All she does is talk about him and Fleur's baby. Still can't believe you're a Dad and I'm going to be an Uncle!” 

Harry popped the lid off his Butterbeer and nodded. “Sometimes I can't believe it either. But he's easily the best surprise I've ever had. Don't get me wrong I miss Andromeda, Remus, and Tonks, but Teddy,” Harry pointed with his bottle, “he's the piece of me that I didn't even know I needed.” 

Harry sipped his drink and mulled over his next words carefully. “You could be an uncle now if you’d come around and apologize to Hermione. No Ron-” Harry cut off his burgeoning protests, “You know I’m right. You’ve always fought like cats and dogs but tearing into her at the funeral was uncalled for. I know you don’t like Malfoy. I’m not all that happy about them either. However they had a right to be there too. It was unfair and completely uncalled for.”

Ron glowered at the table, ears turning red as his face purpled. Harry waited him out. The apology was non-negotiable and a long time coming.  Molly puttered about, keeping up a low conversation with Teddy, pretending not to listen.

“She kissed me you know. During the Battle.” 

Harry raised his eyebrows, he did know. Hermione had told him immediately after, but he said nothing to Ron just waited for him to continue. 

“It was an accident, so don't go charging off and hexing me or yellin at her. We had just killed the cup, and I said we should get the Elves out and she pulled me into a hug and I think she was aiming for my cheek but I turned my head.” His cheeks burned and he took a drink to hopefully cool them. “Anyway we broke away and she looked crushed. Like her world had fallen out beneath her, right? But we were in the middle of a battle and couldn’t talk it out. Then you go and walk to your death and she offers to go with you. I knew then, well I suspected since I joined back up honestly. But it was the first time I saw how much she loves you. It hurt. I’m not gonna lie.”

Harry’s magic rippled. He tilted his head but it didn’t repeat. He shrugged it off. 

Ron stared at the table and rolled his bottle in his hand. “I noticed she was a girl in fourth year, but it wasn’t until the Yule Ball that it really hit me, ya know?  But i was git about it and mean to her. Merlin, if a bloke treated Ginny like that I’d curse him blue! I was cruel to her, and jealous of you. I wasn’t surprised to find you together when I came back. Not after I watched you dance around each other for years.” He shrugged and met Harry’s eyes, “I do owe her an apology but not just for the last few weeks.”

It hit him then, that Ron was scared. Scared of losing both of them and of how everything kept changing. He didn’t have a chance to find his feet before the next wave hit. Harry could certainly understand. He didn’t want to lose anyone either. 

Harry reached across the table and patted Ron’s shoulder, “You do that, and you won’t lose either of us. In fact I bet you’ll move Hermione to tears. I’ll forgive you making her cry this one last time.”

Ron grinned and it was like they were eleven again. He even had a smudge of dirt on his nose. Not that Harry would tell him, much more fun to leave it. 

“What do you say we hit the pitch and toss the quaffle a bit before supper?”

“Fantastic,” Harry smiled, “I was hoping you’d ask I even brought-”

Hermione's patronus swam through the wall and swirled around Harry for a second before her voice poured forth, “Winky is in labor, somethings wrong. I need you.”

“Go, I’ve got Teddy for you. As long as you need.” Molly said firmly. Harry nodded at her and apparated out. 

~oOo~

         Kreacher met him in the foyer. A yellow blanket cradled to his chest and a worried expression. Harry breezed past him and was halfway down the hall before realizing that Kreacher held Winky’s Elfling. He spared them a quick glance as he rocketed down the stairs.

_ Blood. In his eyes, his mouth. Sticky and wet and he’d never wanted a shower more in his life.  _ Harry drew his wand and widened his step, easing himself through the kitchen archway.  _ A spider the size of a car scuttled past. To his right someone screamed. He prayed that he didn’t know them.  _ His glazed eyes swept over the pristine counters; pausing on the stovetop. A pot bubbled, threatening to boil over, raw steaks seeped on a plate, waiting to be seasoned. 

“Harry, thank Merlin!”

He blinked, rocking back on his heels.  _ A curse speed past, slamming into the wall behind him.  _

“Harry, I need you to listen to my voice. We are at Grimmauld Place, we are safe. This is not Hogwarts.”

_ He ducked, throwing up a Protego. Hermione was close, he could hear her voice. What was she saying? _

Harry stumbled and caught himself on the doorway, “Hermione?”

“Oh thank Merlin! Winky’s hemorrhaging and I’ve called for a Healer but they aren’t here yet. I can't leave her!”

Hermione was on her knees in a pool of blood next to the table. Winky laid in front of her, legs spread and towels bunched between her legs. Only the faint rise and fall of her chest told Hermione that she was still alive.

Harry dashed across the room, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. 

“St. Mungos!” It flashed and Harry shoved his face into the fire. 

A mediwizard greeted him, “Welcome to St. Mung-” 

Harry cut the man off, snarling, “I need an Elf Healer NOW! Or I swear on all that is holy I’ll tear this building to the ground!”

The Mediwizard took off and Harry pulled his face from the flames. Within seconds the floo roared green and a Goblin Healer stepped through. 

~oOo~

“Look at the baby Teddy, isn’t she a pretty baby?” Hermione cooed over a tiny white cot; Teddy on her hip, his right hand clasped in her left. Kreacher tucked a pink blanket around the newborn and nearly beamed at them. Hermione had never seen him so proud.

“Have you decided on a name?” She asked.

Kreacher shook his head and turned towards Winky’s bed. She had been home only for a handful of hours, and was on a strict regime of potions and bed rest. She had nearly died twice at St. Mungos but they didn’t have the means to keep her longer. No matter, he’d sit vigil and look after her Elfling until she woke up.

Kreacher watched the younger Elf sleep for a moment before answering, “It not be Kreacher’s place. Only Mothers be naming the Elflings. Kreacher will be helping to raise her but not name her.”

“Harry and I will trade off with you through the night. I’ll take the first shift. Get some sleep, you’ve been looking after a newborn all day.” 

Kreacher frowned deeply. 

“It’s an order Kreacher. Please get some rest.” Harry said as he pushed a plush chair close to the door. 

Shoulders slumping Kreacher double checked the Elfling’s blanket and Winky’s position on her bed. Then slipped deeper into the Elf room, past the tiny living room and into his own bed.

Harry nodded once to himself, glad that Kreacher hadn’t argued. He was too tired to hash out a compromise. Hermione moved away from the cot, and the absolutely adorable Elfling within. She hadn’t seen an Elfling before and honestly didn’t expect her to be so cute! From her button nose, to her pointed and slightly too big ears, and squished little face. Hermione took one look at her and fell in love.

Leaning over the chair Harry kissed Hermione’s forehead, and then grinning, brushed his lips over hers when she pouted. Hermione settled into the chair and summoned her bag. Pulling out a notepad and pencil. She wrote a quick note:  _ On October 3rd 1998 at 5:38 pm Winky and Dobby’s daughter was born.  _ Writing down the good things helped her outweigh the bad. Tucking the notebook away, she pulled out  _ Watership Down  _ and read.

~oOo~

**24 hours Earlier**

Winky blinked owlishly. Everything from the neck down hurt. She was tired, so deeply tired that she almost closed her eyes to go back to sleep. Almost. A quiet gurgle on her left, a gruff voice hushing it. She turned her head, thin braids tugging at her scalp. She never sleeps on her back, or with her braids under her. Why was she on her back? Her eyelids were so heavy she could barely keep them open, but she turned toward the voices anyway. 

Kreacher stood next to the cot, a bundle in his arms. He cradled it close to his chest and rocked slowly side to side. Murmuring nonsense and brushing a finger across a tiny cheek. It took her far longer than it should have to realize that the baby was  _ hers.  _ Winky’s eyes welled up and she opened her mouth to speak but a lump formed in her throat. She tried again and managed a small whimper. She was so tired. She couldn’t sleep until she held her baby for the first time. Wouldn’t sleep. 

“Kree-” She said weakly, “plea-”

Kreacher’s ears twitched. He looked toward the bed and saw Winky, tears rolling down her cheeks and arms outstretched. He didn’t say anything, just shuffled to her bedside and gently lowered the Elfling into her arms. 

Winky curled around her daughter. Crying silently. She wished dobby was there to see them. To hold his Elfling for the first time and share his magic with her. Dobby had been so happy when they found out she was pregnant. Holding her hands and jumping with joy in the Hogwarts Elf quarters. Having the freedom to carry an elfling was surreal for both of them, but they were so incredibly happy.

Slowly her tears subsided. She sat up and took a moment to truly look at her baby girl. Dobby may not be with her anymore but he was still there. Winky found him in the shape of her daughters dark blue eyes, her round chin and tiny grin as she looked at her mother for the first time. 

“What time is it? Has she been named?”

“No, Kreacher waited for you. Noon thirty.”

Winky smiled down at her Elfling, swaddled tightly in a pink blanket and felt joy and love spark in her heart and magic. Kreacher’s darker green magic swirled around her. Elflings instinctively cloaked themselves in ambient magic. In a household that meant the magics of both humans and fellow elves. As Winky held her, she watched her own magic be added to her daughters aura. Magenta swirling with dark green, Harry’s sunshine yellow and Hermione's blue. Even Teddy’s kaleidoscope flickered around her. Barely a day old and already so loved.

Winky touched her forehead to the Elflings and said “From now until the end of time shall you be known as Sparks. A Potter-Black Elf.”

Sparks hiccuped and hummed as her name settled. 

~oOo~

**3 Hours Earlier**

Teddy screamed. Flailing his arms and kicking his bare feet. Naked except for a nappie he struggled in Hermione's hold. 

“Please Teddy, can’t we just talk it out?” Hermione sighed, defeatedly as she paced across the family room.

Harry barked a laugh from his place on the couch, a leg over the armrest and his arm covering his eyes and one ear. The opposite ear was pressed firmly into the couch cushions. 

“Honestly Harry, we’ve tried everything else.”

“You could try-” Andromeda sat on the floor of her portrait idly petting Gretchen. 

“Absolutely not!” Hermione cut her mother off with a scowl, “Crying it out is borderline abuse. I won’t do it.”

Andromeda rolled her eyes and shook her head. “I’m not saying ‘leave him to cry for hours alone in the dark.’ all I’m saying is- Hermione Jean Black don’t you give me dirty looks young lady!”

Harry uncovered his eyes long enough to see Hermione's shocked and ashamed expression at being thrice named. It had never been done to him, but he’d seen Dudley and Ron be thrice named enough times to know it was serious. Even Teddy stopped crying.

Andromeda rose and strode to the edge of her portrait. Jabbing a finger at Hermione, still frozen in place, she said lowly, “I may be a painting but I am still your mother! And I deserve respect. Don’t you think for a moment that I mean any kind of harm to Teddy. Both you and Harry are exhausted and it’s perfectly fine to go to bed early. Put the boy in his crib, set his mobile to playing and go to sleep. It’s been a long day, Teddy has refused to nap and is getting crankier by the minute. I’ll not hear another word from you this evening. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Hermione whispered, head bowed.

“Good. Be off with you.”

Hermione slumped under Andromeda’s disapproving glare and slipped from the room. Harry tumbled off the couch and scrambled after her when Andromeda turned the full force of her stare on him. Mother’s were scary. 

He found her in the nursery. Teddy stood in his crib, whimpering and staring out the small window. Hermione sat in a padded rocking chair. Elbows on her knees, face in her hands. Her shoulders trembling slightly. Harry padded fully into the room and crouched in front of her. Wrapping a hand around her wrist he squeezed twice. Hermione twitched in response and lifted her head. He was expecting tears, but she was smiling ruefully. Laughing. She had been laughing after being chewed out? 

His confusion must have shown because she said, “You know I’ve never received a tongue lashing from a parent before? Professor McGonagall yes, clearly. But one of my  _ parents?  _ Never.”

“So you’re happy about it?” He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, completely flummoxed.

“No, well yes in a way but mostly no.” She shifted in her seat, tucking a leg underneath herself, “ I’m ashamed that I was so rude to her but at the same time standing my ground for my child was needed. Besides, for a first time being thrice named it wasn’t too bad.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Harry shrugged and stood. Hands on his hips he stretched,“It’s never happened to me.”

Teddy shivered and groaned. Little fingers stark white against the dark brown of the crib. He didn’t look at either of his parents, gaze fixed firmly on the small window. He groaned again and shook violently, falling backward onto his matress and into a pool of moonlight Back arched he screamed. Dark fur burst along his back and arms, fingers curled into claws then softened to paws. His diaper fell off lupine hips. Screaming turned to yelping then into whimpers and silence.

Harry wanted to throw up. Frozen in place, neither he nor Hermione knew what to do. The entire transformation lasted mere seconds but felt like a lifetime. Teddy’s nose twitched and he stood on trembling paws. Turning he looked at his parents through the bars of the crib and flattened his ears to his head. Entire body wiggling in excitement he pawed at them, smacking his muzzle into the bars. 

Harry took a step forward and Hermione grabbed him, pulling him back with an iron grip. 

“Don't touch him!” She pleaded with a slightly wild expression.“We don’t know if he’s contagious!”

Harry rolled up his sleeves, dislodging her hold on his wrist “Only one way to find out.” 

“By buying him a chew toy in order to attain a sample of his salvia then pairing it with human blood under a microscope?” 

Harry crossed his arms and huffed, “...yes, obviously. But we can’t just leave him there alone. He’s crying Hermione, Look at him!”

Hermione looked. Teddy wobbled and paced in his crib, Ky-aying and whimpering. 

“This shouldn’t be happening. It's not possible. Lycanthropy isn’t supposed to be inheritable!” She buried her fingers in her hair.  “We need to get Bill, he can keep Teddy company during the full moons until we master the animagus transformation.”

“Won't he be at risk too?” Harry asked quietly, unwilling to turn away from their son.

“You can't become  _ more _ werewolf. He's a partial wolf anyway. Most likely enough that Teddy will find comfort in him. If he gets bitten the worst that should happen is it heals slowly and leaves a scar.”

“Fine, I’ll stay with Teddy- don’t give me that look I won’t try to pet him! Just,” He exhaled loudly, “Just get Bill.”

Hermione stood, knees weak as she watched Teddy try to reach them. His brown fur glimmered in the moonlight. She left the room at a near run. Heart braking as his whines turned into howls. Hermione leapt down the stairs, cursing the sheer amount of them and dashed into the kitchen. 

Kreacher leaned around the Elf room door warily. They had given both Elves the day off(Although Winky gets at least 2 weeks. More if they can convince her to take it) Both Elves could hear how upset Teddy was, and had felt with dawning horror, his shift from baby to puppy.

Hermione tossed a handful of floo powder into the flames and bellowed, “Shell house!” she leaned into the green flames and looked into a darkened kitchen.

“Bill? Fleur? Please be home! It’s Hermione,” She scowled at herself, of course they knew it was her! 

“Hermione? What’s going on?” Fleur appeared in the doorway, hair down and clad in a pale blue robe that showed off her baby bump. 

“Teddy’s a werewolf and we need Bill! Please he’s basically alone and we can’t do that to him!”

Fleur gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. “Dear Gods no! I thought werewolfism wasn’t contagious?” One pale hand drifted over her bump. 

“I thought so too! Please, wheres Bill?”

“I’ll send him through. But Hermione, he’s partially transformed. He has full control, please don't curse him!”

Hermione nodded and backed out of the fireplace. Moments later it flared and Bill stepped through. 

Thick red fur on his cheeks melded with the longer hair on his head, still in its ponytail. His mouth was full of pearly white fangs, giving him a slight underbite. Pointed ears twitching he cocked his head. Bill could hear Teddy whining somewhere above him, Harry was talking to the pup. Trying to soothe him. 

“Do you have anywhere we can let him explore? Teddy probably needs to stretch his legs. The first change is the worst.” Bill looked Hermione in the eyes, noting how she tried not to stare. “I’ll follow you up. Best let Harry know what I look like.”

She nodded, “Yeah, okay. Um. We can use the sub basement, it's pretty much empty.”

Hermione started back up the stairs and Bill followed.

~oOo~

**5 Minutes Earlier**

The wards flared seconds before someone banged on the front door. Harry and Hermione stood slowly. Careful not to wake Teddy. He’d fallen asleep after a solid two hours of playing with Bill. Harry and Hermione had extended a gate to make a play area. Teddy sniffed the entire space before pouncing on Bill’s hand as he dragged it, claws tapping, across the bare concrete.

“Go on up, I’ve got him.” Bill rumbled around his fangs as he scratched Teddy’s brown head. The pup didn’t so much as flick an ear as they left the sub basement. 

Kreacher met them in the kitchen. Wringing his hands and scowling.

“Who’s be knocking at this time of night? Nasty creatures disturbing the master and misses that be who!”

A baby’s cry pierced the quiet kitchen. Kreacher’s ears lowered. He’d just gotten Sparks settled after her 11 pm feeding.

“We’ve got the door Kreacher. Seal the kitchen behind us.”

Kreacher nodded and ran his hand over the door frame, the kitchen door closed and glowed white with elf magic behind them. The Elfling’s cries followed them up to the main floor. 

Their unexpected visitor banged on the door again. Harry and Hermione shared a glance and held a silent conversation. Flicking their wands in hand, Hermione went to the door with Harry only a few paces behind her. She was quicker in tight spaces than he was, but they both fought fast and dirty. Whomever stood on the other side of the door was in for a nasty surprise.

Hermione took a deep breath to ground herself,  and opened the door.

~oOo~


	8. Chapter 8 - Bed of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!!!!MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!!! DETAILS IN NOTES!!!!  
>  EDITED to ad and entire chapter to the end of scene 1. Apparently it didn't make it in the first time.   
> Harry bolted upright, “Hermione!”
> 
> The relief in his voice made her want to cry. She smiled instead, “You look like shite, What happened? Where’s Teddy?”
> 
> Harry swallowed hard and turned away. Pouring her a glass of water to hide his shaking hands. Unwrapping a bendy straw he pressed it to her lips and sighed when she drank a few sips.
> 
> Narrowing her eyes Hermione let go of the straw and asked again. Harry placed the cup on a side table, took her hands in his and started at the beginning. “Five days ago…”
> 
> Hermione took a deep breath, instantly regretted it and exhaled slowly. “So Teddy is at the Weasley’s and Narcissa is supervising the rebuilding of our house?”
> 
> “Essentially, yes.” Harry twiddled his thumbs and refused to make eye contact.
> 
> “What aren’t you telling me, Harry James Potter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains on and off screen Miscarriages in scene 2 until the end of chapter. Reminder that scene breaks look like this: ~oOo~ the first scene is centered around medical talks. The rest of the chapter contains on and off screen Miscarriages. Please read at own risk.
> 
> I wrote this chapter based on my own personal experiences with miscarriages(I've had 7). I tried my best with this chapter and I hope it shows.

**Chapter 8 - Bed of Roses**

_Now as you close your eyes_   
_Know I'll be thinking about you_   
_While my mistress she calls me_   
_To stand in her spotlight again_   
_Tonight I won't be alone_   
_But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely_   
_I've got nothing to prove_   
_For it's you that I'd die to defend_   
_I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses_   
_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_   
_Oh, I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_   
_And lay you down_   
_I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses_   
_For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails_   
_I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is_   
_And lay you down_ _  
_ On a bed of roses

 

  * __Bon Jovi__



 

 

Muggle hospitals were filed with noise. Whirring of wires, buzzing lights, visitors whispering, and over it all the constant beeping of machines. The fourth floor of St. Mungos had none of that. The halls gleamed, footsteps and voices silenced. Wytchlamps glowed brightly, powered by ambient magic. Harry sat on a thinly cushioned wooden chair in a private room. Angled so that he faced the doorway, a translucent red ward shimmering over it, and Hermione.

He ached to touch her. Take her hand in his and hold it tight; squeeze it twice and wait, and pray for her to respond. But the Mediwitch overseeing Hermione's care had warned him not to touch her.

She was lucky to be alive, they said. Fractured skull, three broken ribs, right wrist shattered, right knee reversed and that wasn’t even the worst of it.

A thick mist of runes cycled above her. Harry couldn’t read them. Independently studying runes couldn’t touch years of specialized training. Not even with Hermione tutoring him. Some things were best left to the professionals.

Harry blamed himself. They had fought a literal war and come out in better physical shape. If he had been quicker, cast truer. If he had answered the door, she wouldn’t be here. He’d rather walk alone to face Voldemort a thousand times than risk her being injured again. Maybe he was going soft. Letting his guard down is a fools mistake. What kind of person comes out of a war and thinks, _‘oh alright never have to use offensive magic again!’_

Elbows on his knees, Harry buried his face in his hands. He wished he could cry. But his eyes were dry and simmered with icy rage. If, no. **_When_** Hermione wakes up they were going to rebuild the ward scheme. Visitors would have to be keyed in, and could only get as far as the front gate without explicit permission. Trespassing will result in limb removal, then death. No inbetween! Maybe they should invest in a few Barghests. Could hang a sign on the gate: “Trespassers WILL BE eaten with extreme prejudice!” Now that's an idea!

Harry unclenched his jaw, rubbing the ache out of his cheeks as he slowly sat up. They’d have to be good with cats. Hermione wouldn’t put up with them eating any of the kittens. Then again, Octavia and at least half of her litter are Matagots, so they might eat the dogs if they weren’t careful.

Their son’s a werewolf, half the cats are some weird kneazle/matagot hybrid that can grow to ridiculous sizes. A Barghest or two would fit right into the merry band of weird they have going on.  Harry snorted. Hagrid probably knew of a few breeders. Perhaps he could hook them up. Hell, the dogs would be a great cover for the cats. Are Matagots even legal to own? Regardless, There was no way Harry would ever get rid of them now. Harry chuckled once, cold and harsh. It rolled up, over his back and across his shoulders. His eyes stung and he rubbed them tiredly. The cats would be getting their choice of fish. Even if he had to smuggle one into a grocer; they’d have only the best.

The Dursleys had been staunchly against pets, but he’d always liked the idea of them. Hedwig had given him loads of unconditional love; the likes of which he had never known before. She fostered in him a deep love of animals. Losing her hurt him still. She was more than a pet or post owl. She had been his familiar, deeply bonded and adored. He didn’t know if he’d ever have another familiar. They were supposed to bond for life.

Harry didn’t even want an owl. But Andromeda’s Long-Eared Owl, Solomon needed a home, and a ridiculous amount of paperwork came attached to their titles. Hermione received just as much, if not more post than he did. So they had a post owl. Idly he wondered how many animals he could get away with before Hermione staged an intervention.

The ward rippled. Harry felt it in his bones. A slight quivering like a string seconds before a sound is produced. He looked up, first at Hermione- unmoving on the bed- and then to the door.

Luna waved and lifted a brown paper bag. Take away of some sort. Draco stood beside her, a pained expression on his face. Harry’s stomach rumbled and he crossed the small room to the door. Tracing a finger over the door frame he lowered the ward. Luna placed the bag on a triangular table and pulled Harry into a hug.

Resting her head on his chest she said, “She’ll wake up, and I’ll stay here with you until she does. Draco will too. Even if he’s too full of Buzzing Croduls to say so.” She leaned back without disengaging from the hug and shot Draco a considering look. “Perhaps _not_ quite full of them.”

Draco glowered at her as he pulled styrofoam containers out of the bag.

Harry smiled grimly, having long ago learned to live with Luna’s way of viewing the world. “Thanks Luna. I appreciate it. What’s for lunch?”

“Club sandwiches and crisps. You’ve had a long night Potter, I didn’t want to get you something heavy.” Draco summoned a stool, picked the tomatoes off his sandwich, and settled down to eat.

“Mother is getting the manor looked after.” Draco pushed his napkin away and leaned back in his seat. “You didn't lose the entire wall, and the Goblin's are confident they'll have it fixed within the next two days. Weasley has Teddy and is refusing to hand him over. Although his wife, Fleur, has managed to get into Mother's good graces. A miracle I'm sure.”

“And my Elves?”

“Watchful. Kreacher won't let us into the basement and we've yet to see the female or her Elfling. There has been a representative from The Elf Placement Society that's been sniffing around. Says he's concerned about the Elfling and wants to check on it.” Draco shrugged and took a quick drink, “Mother sent him packing but I'm sure you'll hear from him. Your cats returned this morning, filthy but proud of themselves.”

Harry nodded, the ghost of a grin tugging at his lips, “Sounds like you've had a productive morning.”

~oOo~

Hermione screamed.

Eyes opened and rolled until only the whites showed, her back bowed and she lifted off the bed. Higher and higher she rose until her limp fingers barely touched the white sheets beneath her.

Harry scrambled to his feet, brandishing his wand with one hand and fixing his glasses with the other.

Alarms rang through the halls. Medi-witches and orderly's apparated into the hallway.

Harry stumbled backward. Slamming his empty hand over the runes. Medical personnel flooded the room. Pinning him to the wall in their haste.

Hermione hung suspended over the bed. Her screaming stopped, leaving eerie silence in its wake.

“What's happening?!” Harry all but growled, as two mediwitches traced glowing diagnostic runes with their wands and a third muttered a spell he didn't catch.

An orderly winced, turned towards him and said, “Mister Potter, if you could just step outside. Someone will come see you shortly.”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

The orderly spread their arms and stepped into Harry's personal space. Repeating themselves as they shephered him out of the room.

A hundred years passed, or was it an hour? Harry had no idea. He sat in the busy waiting room without registering the looks he garnered. (It wasn't everyday that the Man-who-conquered sat in a hospital waiting room.) Thankfully none had approached.

Stopped over, wand still clenched tightly in his fist, he stared at the floor. A pair of white dragonhide boots stopped before him. Harry eased himself upright, back screaming at the change in position.

The boots belonged to an older woman with kind face and her silver streaked hair pulled back in a severe bun. A tag on her robes read: Healer Aberdeen.

“Mr Potter,” Healer Aberdeen began, flicking her wand and tracing a privacy spell. “Ms Black has experienced, what we call _Core Magicis Cultro_ , or in layman's terms Magical Core Overload. While it is certainly scary to witness it is a fairly common occurrence. Especially in witches who have experienced damage to their core or traumatic miscarriages.

“Upon our first examination of Ms Black, her core had been fully intact and, as of this moment, still is. However This entire episode could have been prevented had you informed us of her… condition.” She clasped her hands behind her back and looked down her aquiline nose at him.

Disapproval dripped from her like a viscous liquid. In that moment Harry would rather fight Voldemort again than spend another second in Healer Aberdeen's presence.

Harry recoiled as if he'd been slapped. Hermione was pregnant. _Had been_ pregnant. When did it happen? How far along was she? Had she known?

“Had we known about her _condition,_ ” Harry leveled the same amount of venom onto the word as the Healer did. “I most definitely would have told the first responders! So please, do continue to look down your nose at me and while you do tell me when I can see my fiancée again.”

“Well I never-”

Harry stood. He wasn’t a tall man and probably would never be one, but he squared his shoulders, flexed his jaw and looked Healer Aberdeen in the eye. “Right, well instead of standing here and judging us for premarital sex, why don’t you explain to me how a miscarriage can cause _Core Magicis Cultro._ Or perhaps you could tell me how far along Hermione was.”

Healer Aberdeen took a small step backward and raised her chin. “In a mundane pregnancy the fetus attaches itself to the uterine wall with an umbilical cord. This is true for witches as well, however their magical core _connects_ with that of the fetus. Forming a barrier of sorts that helps to protect the developing child. Magic is volatile and often dangerous, even a tickling charm could impact the development. That being said, there are spells and damages that nothing can shield from. And when faced with severe trauma and resulting loss, the tether snaps back into the core. Causing an overload and resulting  burst of accidental magic. ”

“What about squibs and muggles pregnancies that result in magical children?”

“They develop normally but without the added layer of protection.” The Healer shrugged, “As for how far along Ms Black was, we estimate her to have been between 6 - 8 weeks. Ms Black is resting peacefully once again, we will keep her asleep for another day or so to allow the skelligrow to do its job. Until then you are most welcome to return to her room. I am sorry for your loss, perhaps once you two are properly married you’ll have another chance. Good evening Mr Potter.”

She turned on her heel, took down the privacy bubble, and walked away. Harry watched her disappear down a corridor as if she hadn’t ripped the world out from beneath him. Slowly he sat down and let himself go.

He defeated the thrice damned _Dark Lord,_ he was allowed to cry.

~oOo~

Hermione grimaced and blinked slowly. Her entire body hurt and her mouth was dry. Runes swirled in a red mist above her. The last thing she remembered was pain, unbelievable pain and Harry’s voice, begging her to be ok.

Soft snoring to her right turned out to be Harry, asleep in a chair. Head lolling and glasses askew. Dark circles marred his eyes and a day or two of stubble darkened his jaw.

_How long had she been in St Mungos?_ “Anyone get the number of that bus?” She croaked, throat like parchment.

Harry bolted upright, “Hermione!”

The relief in his voice made her want to cry. She smiled instead, “You look like shite, What happened? Where’s Teddy?”

Harry swallowed hard and turned away. Pouring her a glass of water to hide his shaking hands. Unwrapping a bendy straw he pressed it to her lips and sighed when she drank a few sips.

Narrowing her eyes Hermione let go of the straw and asked again. Harry placed the cup on a side table, took her hands in his and started at the beginning. “Five days ago…”

Hermione took a deep breath, instantly regretted it and exhaled slowly. “So Teddy is at the Weasley’s and _Narcissa_ is supervising the rebuilding of our house?”

“Essentially, yes.” Harry twiddled his thumbs and refused to make eye contact.

“What aren’t you telling me, Harry James Potter?”

“I sent Luna home to check on Teddy and get some sleep, then had an argument with a stuck up Healer. I- Hermione, love. There’s something I need to tell you and I’m not sure how to exactly…”

She squeezed his hand twice, “Whatever it is can’t be that bad. We’re both alive and well and Teddy’s being spoiled rotten as we speak.”

She smiled at him again. Harry wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Or Voldemort could return, maybe a nice fire. Anything to avoid this part of the conversation.

“Hermione, when we were attacked and the wall fell on you. It- you see. Love you were pregnant.”

The smile and blood drained from her face as horror washed over it. “No. Harry I wasn’t. Please, please Harry no! I-I-I no. oh no, no, no!” Hermione whispered over and over tears brimming.

Harry choked on a sob, “I’m so sorry Hermione.”

They cried together until tears were beyond them. Through it all they never let go of each others hand. Hermione eventually requested that Harry track down a Healer. He did, and she peppered them with questions until Hermione exhausted herself. The Healer promised to return if either Harry or Hermione had any questions later on, and beat a hasty retreat.

Harry ran his thumb over Hermione's knuckles. This wasn’t the first time they lost a baby. During the Horcrux hunt Harry proposed and they celebrated hard that night. A few weeks later and Hermione missed her period. Which wasn’t abnormal, they were on the run and starving half the time. But Hermione performed a pregnancy charm to be sure. It came back positive. They were mostly terrified, and a tiny bit excited. But mainly they were concerned. Could they raise a baby in the midst of a war? In the end it hadn’t mattered.  On a cold February morning Hermione woke up cramping and bleeding. Harry held her that day, rocking her slowly as she cried into his chest.

He couldn’t hold her yet. Her body was still too damaged to leave the bed, let alone be rocked. So he held her hand and cried with her.

“You know,” Hermione spoke suddenly. Harry hadn’t even noticed her waking. “I bet your parents are surprised and happy to have two grandchildren with them. I want my babies so much it hurts! But I’m glad that they are with our parents.”

Harry nodded, “I bet Sirius is stuck changing nappies, and that Andromeda is spoiling them rotten. My parents are probably holding them tight and telling them how loved they are.”

“Yeah,” Hermione said, “I bet they are.”

~oOo~


	9. Chapter 9 - It's Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the outside Grimmauld Place hadn’t changed. Other than being a shade lighter than its neighbors. Magic could do plenty, but matching years of faded paint was beyond it. Or perhaps Narcissa saw an opportunity to spruce up the place and took it. After a moment, Hermione flipped the latch and let the gate swing inward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fan of this chapter. I've been working on it since the 7th. Technically it's been complete, but it didn't flow the way i wanted it to. So i rewrote it and it kept leading me back to the same point. I am still not happy with it. But it is the 21st and so you get this version.

**Chapter 9 - It's Alright**

_Oh hey, I had a night I had a day_

_I did one million stupid things_

_I said one billion foolish things_

_I'm not okay, I got a baseball bat beside my bed_

_To fight off what's inside my head_

_The fight off what's behind my meds_

_I'm lonely; lost in pain_

_It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay_

_You're not a monster, just a human_

_And you made a few mistakes_

_It's alright, it's okay, it's alright, it's okay_

_You're not gruesome, just human_

_And you made a few mistakes_

_It's alright_

_Ooh, it's okay_

_Ooh, it's alright_

 

  * __Mother Mother__



 

 

All told Hermione spent two weeks in St Mungo’s. By the end of it she was itching to shower in her own bathroom, sleep in her own bed, and cuddle with her son. Thank Merlin(and didn’t she have some odd feelings about him lately) for books. Harry floo’d home each day and brought her whichever book she asked for.

She had seen Teddy exactly once since being admitted, and that was only because Harry went to get him for her. Molly flat out refused to bring him in. Citing germs and how delicate babies are. Hermione was less than impressed. But bed bound and healing, she was in no position to take her child home. It made sense to let Molly babysit Teddy, but that didn’t mean Hermione had to like it. Next time they were forced to leave their child in someone else's care, it would be Narcissa or Luna. Not a Weasley.

Bill only escaped her ire because she knew how _persistent_ Molly could be. Although a part of Hermione wished that Bill had refused to let Molly take Teddy. But in a matter of hours Hermione would be free and then nothing will stop her from taking Teddy home. Of course Bill meeting them at the door when they apparated home was completely unexpected. As was the piece of paper he had clamped in his fist.

Hermione stood at the gate, one hand on the cold iron and the other clasped onto Harry’s bare forearm. With the sleeves of his navy shirt folded neatly up to his elbows, he was perhaps even more sexy than usual. She blushed at the thought and was promptly mortified for blushing at all. She wasn’t some untouched maiden in a romance novel! Alas she pulled her attention from Harry’s provocative arms, and her sudden apse into a victorian regency novel, where the baring of ones ankles were considered erotic. Bunching her shoulders Hermione forced her mind into the present.

She watched Bill pace in their garden, the setting sun dancing in his hair like flames. He couldn’t see them yet. The wards washed over them the second she touched the gate, caressing their magic and warming slightly; it wasn’t unlike a hug.

Fully cloaked in Grimmauld Place’s  wards Hermione closed her eyes and breathed them in. Reconnecting and evaluating. Grimmauld was _nearly_ sentient; she had yet to speak to them -and won’t that be a fright! -but she could emote. The wards inspected every inch of her, from the curls on her head, to the dragon hide boots Narcissa had gifted her the day before, and everything in between. Their attention lingered on her core and Hermione felt a tinge of grief and sadness mixed within the warm affection and welcome.

Exhaling, Hermione opened her eyes. Her knees trembled but she refused to show weakness. Head held high she took a few quick breaths. Harry flexed his arm under her fingers. She shot him a glance from the corner of her eye and quirked her lips before squeezing back twice.

From the outside Grimmauld Place hadn’t changed. Other than being a shade lighter than its neighbors. Magic could do plenty, but matching years of faded paint was beyond it. Or perhaps Narcissa saw an opportunity to spruce up the place and took it. After a moment, Hermione flipped the latch and let the gate swing inward.

Bill whirled on his heel, dueling robes billowing around him and wand in hand. He looked the same; confident, with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail and dragon tooth earring. His small rebellion. Which shouldn’t have shocked Hermione as much as it did. It felt like a lifetime had passed since Teddy had shifted and she’d run for Bill’s help. But it was only October nineteenth.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting, care for some tea?” Hermione forwent a greeting and jumped straight to the point - she needed to sit down. The Healers had told her to take it easy for a while, that feeling normal again would take time. She would give them tonight, tomorrow Teddy will be home and rest would take a backseat to reuniting with her son.

“Tea would be lovely, thank you Hermione.” Holstering his wand Bill nodded at Harry, “I’ve been going over the wards. Can’t find any obvious signs of tampering ,but I’d like to look at the ward stone. The fact that the wards are still standing rules out forced entry.”

“I’ll take you to it.” Harry looped his arm around Hermione's waist, letting her lean on him as they made their way up the steps. The gate clanged shut behind them.

“Also,” Bill followed them up and caught the door as Harry opened it. Holding it for both of them, he followed them in. “A very annoyed owl tossed this at me. It unravelled when it hit me.” He waved a crumpled scroll as he closed the door.

“Right. I’ll take a look at that when we get back. Hermione, are you alright getting into the lounge yourself?” Harry asked, brow furrowed.

“I’ll be fine. Go on ahead and get the ward stone examined, I want to know how they got in and what we can do to prevent it from ever happening again.”

Hermione watched them disappear down the hall before slowly making her way to the lounge. Oh how she missed the wolves and their playfulness. She watched them romp about the portraits for a moment, then made her way to her favorite chair.

~oOo~

“Missus Hermione! It’s good to be seeing and having you home!” Winky popped into the lounge doorway. Her braids were piled on her head in a bun, she wore a wrap over her toga, with a sleeping Elfling inside. Kreacher and a tea service hovered next to her.

“Thank you Winky, It’s good to see you up and about. Hows Sparks?” Hermione sank into the green armchair, tucking both legs under herself and tugging her robes to cover her sock clad feet.

“Sparks be a good Elfling. Eating lots and sleeping little.” Winky huffed and shrugged, “Kreacher be’s a life saver.”

“Oh good! I’m glad he’s been able to help you. With me home again I’ll help out with Sparks as well.”

Winky beamed and popped fully into the lounge, taking Hermione's hand in her own. “Missus be too kind. Winky thanks you.” Then Winky and Kreacher popped away. Leaving the tea service in place.

Harry and Bill returned in time to hear Winky’s parting words to hermione. Settling onto the settee, Harry shifted so that his back was in the corner and he could face both Bill beside him, and the door.

“You have a fantastic bond with your elves. Most wixen don’t achieve such strong bonds, then again, most view house elves as lowly servants.” Bill shrugged as he dropped two sugars into his cup and stirred. “It’s a shame really that the Elf Placement Society left this.” He passed Harry the scroll.

October 13, 1998

Dear Harry J. Potter and Hermione J. Black

I am writing to inform you that the House Elf Placement Society has decided it is necessary to conduct an investigation into your actions in relation to:

 

  * ****Duties of Ownership:** A person who has ownership, possession or control of a House Elf**



 

    * shall ensure that the Elf has adequate access to food and water;
    * shall provide the Elf with adequate medical attention when the Elf is wounded or ill;
    * shall provide the Elf with reasonable protection from injurious cold or heat;
    * shall not confine the Elf to and enclosure or area
      * With inadequate space,
      * With unsanitary conditions
      * With inadequate ventilation or lighting,
      * Without providing an opportunity for exercise, so as to significantly impair the Elf’s health or well-being.



 

  * ****Warrant to Search and Seize****



 

    * A justice who is satisfied by information on oath that there are reasonable grounds to believe that
      * An offence Under this Act has been or is being committed; and
      * There is to be found in any place or dwelling an Elf or thing that will afford evidence of the offence.
    * May at any time issue a warrant authorizing an Elf protection officer and any other person named in the warrant, together with such Aurors as are required to assist, to enter and search the dwelling place for the Elf and to take any action in relation to the Elf as is authorized under this Act with respect to an Elf in distress.



 

  * ****Care, seizure or order re distressed Elf****



 

    * An Elf protection officer who discovers an Elf that the officer believes on reasonable grounds is in distress may do one or more of the following:
      * Provide any care or take any other action the Elf protection officer considers necessary to relieve the Elf’s distress;
      * Seize the Elf;
      * Destroy the Elf on the basis that the Elf is in such distress that it would be inhumane to allow the Elf to continue to live.



The person in charge of the investigation will be Philip Anderson.  

The aim of the investigation is to establish the facts of the matter by gathering as much relevant facts and information as possible. It is currently expected that the investigation will be completed by 20, October.

Once the investigation has been completed, you will be informed in writing of its outcome. If it is found that there is a case to answer, you will be invited to attend a formal disciplinary hearing.  

The investigator may invite you to attend an investigation meeting where you can explain your version of events. If this is required, you will be informed of the time and date of the meeting in advance.

In the meantime, should you have any information that might be of assistance to the investigation or wish to discuss anything, please do not hesitate to contact Nigel Thornberry, Head of the House Elf Placement Society by owl.

To ensure that the investigation can be conducted as fairly as possible, we request that you keep the matter confidential. Any breach of confidentiality may be considered to be a disciplinary matter.

 

Yours sincerely

_Nigel Thornberry_

Nigel Thornberry

Harry read the letter a second time, scowled and passed it off to Hermione. _Philip Anderson…_ He knew that name. A vision of a vulture masquerading as a man hit him like a ton of bricks. He snapped his fingers and pointed toward the notice, “I’ve met Philip Anderson. He’s that creepy bloke who wanted Sparks! I bet he’s orchestrating this.”

Bill nodded slowly, “I’ve heard of him. Better watch yourself if he’s the one poking around. Anderson has quite the _reputation_.”

“Yes, well.” Hermione chuckled once, low and cold. The ghost of mirth haunting her lips. “So do we.”

~oOo~

Kreacher and Winky looked at each other from either side of the door, where they had been eavesdropping. Horror dawning on their faces. They knew exactly what kind of _person_ Philip Anderson was and the only reason he would be poking around them.

Winky wound her arms around Sparks and shuddered. Tears pooling in her eyes and dribbling down her cheeks.

Kreacher popped to her side and pulled her and Sparks into his arms, holding them tightly, “Kreacher will not let Winky or Sparks come to harm.”

Winky liked to imagine herself as a strong Elf. Like in times of old, where an Elf proudly rode into battle at their master’s side. She could almost see herself in mithril armor, brandishing a weapon she made herself, and riding a pygmy griffin.  Only the bravest warriors dared to befriend a griffin. Winky rather thought that she would be one of those warriors. Brave. But as she stood, tucked under Kreacher's chin, fear for her Elfling dipping its icy fingers into her spine. She wondered if she could ever be that strong.

Kreacher tightened his hold on her, as if sensing her thoughts. She had no doubt that he would be one of the Warrior Elves. Maybe, one day she could be too. Until then, she closed her eyes and basked in his strength. Sparks would be safe. They would make it so.

~oOo~

Hermione fought the urge to set the _notice_ on fire and instead peppered Bill with questions about the wards.

“As far as I can tell Lestrange wormed his way through the wards over the course of several days. How he managed to avoid discovery, I’ve no clue. But the wards aren’t damaged in the slightest. If he wasn’t dead,” Bill did not look at Harry. He would have killed Lestrange as well. “I’d be advising you to consider blood based intent wards. However Grimmauld already has Blood based wards. So I don’t know what to tell you.”

“Could Greyback get in the same way?”

Bill shrugged and finished off his tea before answering Harry.

“I don’t believe so. Only Lestrange’s magical signature was found on the stone, and if Greyback had a hand in opening the wards then his would also be found on it.”

“Perhaps we should launch the War wards. At least until Greyback is arrested or killed.” Hermione said as she cradled her cup in both hands, letting the heat warm her suddenly icy fingers.

“I agree.” Harry swirled a biscuit threw his black tea and wrinkled his nose toward Hermione's disgusted huff. He popped the biscuit into his mouth and made a show of savoring it.

Bill grinned as he watched them tease each other. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young they both were. He was glad that despite it all, they were still young at heart.

~oOo~

Pouring himself another cup, Bill opened his mouth, closed it. Shook his head and started again. 

“I’m not sure exactly how to start, so I’ll just - First, Teddy seems to have shaken my wolf. Since my mother has taken Teddy home,” He scowled briefly and watches the wolves in the portrait play. “I’ve been to visit everyday. I almost can’t help it, I’m restless until I see Teddy and then I’ll be fine until the next day. I think we’ve formed a bit of a pack bond.” Bill rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and finally looked back and Harry and Hermione.

“Well, thats-” Harry widened his eyes and trailed off, flaring his hands as he did so; completely at a loss.

“What does that mean for Teddy?” Hermione, as usual, jumped straight to the point.

“I honestly don’t know, Hermione. My only experience with werewolves is knowing Lupin and being attacked by Greyback. I’ve not even done much research into it.”

“I’ll get on that. What else is going on Bill. You said  _ ‘first,’ _ ”

“Ah, yes. I did, didn’t I?” Bill placed his cup down and leaned forward, turning slightly to face both Harry and Hermione. “My  _ mother  _ is under the impression that Teddy would do better in a home with  _ ‘Child raising experience and not near as much going on.’  _ Now I-”

“She  _ what _ ?” Hermione hissed as the cup in her hands shattered. 

She let it drop to the floor before silently casting repairo. Her honey eyes darkened until they resembled her original dark brown. Her hair shifted on her shoulders, magic sparking at her fingertips. She left the cup on the floor, forgotten in her fury.

“Obviously she’s wrong!” Bill hurried to say under the weight of Hermione's mounting rage, he’d never seen her so angry. He didn’t dare look at Harry. “Fleur and I completely disagree with her. If she believes Teddy is better off with her then what will she say about  _ our  _ child?” 

Hermione stopped listening, drew her wand and apparated. 

“Merlins Balls, she going to murder my mum! We need to stop her!”

“Bill, I’m more apt to help Hermione than halt her.” Harry gave Bill a considering look and followed Hermione.

Bill paled and dashed out the door into the garden, and spun on his heel. Grimmauld Place’s wards had to be keyed to non family members to allow apparition within its walls.

~oOo~

“ **MOLLY WEASLEY!** ” Hermione roared as she pounded on the wards, “ **GIVE ME BACK MY SON!** ”

Bill and Harry bounced off the wards. Landing several feet away. Hermione stood on the edge of the wards, pushing her magic on them heavily. She tugged on their fledgeling bond(created when he proposed) requesting his magic. Harry gave it to her. The wards flashed as a swirling vortex of sunshine yellow and ocean blue magic washed over it. Fuck being subtle or talking it out. Teddy was their son. Their family. And no one would ever take him away from them.

Bill leapt to his feet. Hermione’s amplified voice echoing in his skull. He expected a bit of a row. But to have his mother bar both Harry and Hermione from the Burrow, while holding Teddy hostage was too far. The wolf that lurked inside him snarled. Teddy was his pack too. 

“Expecto Patronum!” Bill shouted, two Rhino’s burst out of the silver mist. “Fleur Weasley. Bar Molly from the Cottage.” He pointed his wand at the second, “Molly Weasley. I will break these wards myself if you do not return Edward Remus Lupin to his rightful guardians. Do not make me break faith with you Mother.” 

Both Patroni charged away. One through the wards and past the Twins and Ginny who had ventured out, and the other into the darkening sky and toward Shell Cottage.

Bill’s eyes flashed gold and his voice deepened as the wolf spoke through the mans mouth. “I stand with the pack.” 

Hermione sagged against Harry as they stood together. She trembled from head to toe, exhausted and drawing heavily on Harry’s magic. She lost two babies already this year and would not lose another. 

“Good.” Hermione’s voice was steady and cold when she replied. “I’d hate to hurt you Bill. But know that for Teddy, I wouldn’t hesitate. Not for a single second.”

Harry smiled and Bill’s blood turned to ice in his veins. He had known about the Horcruxes; about Harry being one as well. It’s not something that can be easily hidden from a Curse Breaker. For a moment as Harry smiled Bill swore he could see Voldemort's shade in Harry’s eyes. Lurking in the shadows, waiting for a moment to strike. But the Horcrux was destroyed when Harry died and came back. Right? Bill wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

“The door is opening.” Harry’s voice held an edge sharp enough to cut.

Ron joined his siblings in the garden, leaving the door open behind him. Nobody followed him.

Hermione’s frown deepened. How could things have gone so wrong that Molly would try to keep Teddy? Was it losing Percy? Or perhaps the entire second war itself. Maybe it was her engagement to Harry. Molly had always wanted Ginny and Harry to marry. Could that have been enough to poison the Weasley matriarch against them? Not that it would matter after this. 

The wards blocked all sound from leaking out, but Bill assured them that Hermione’s screaming could be heard. Ginny and the twins gestured wildly at each other and the wards. Ron pointed at the house. Fred shook his head. 

Ginny and the twins flipped Ron off and made their way toward Bill. Pushing through the wards they joined their older brother and friends. 

“She’s refusing to come out or hand over Teddy.” Ginny said, “We all tried to talk her out of it. Ron thinks that we should try again. I disagree.”

“We disagreed with her,” Fred pursed his lips and jabbed a thumb towards Ginny, “So we came over here.”

“Figured we should join the right side of the party. You now, in case Hermione burns the house down around mum’s ears.”

Bill gave them a toothy grin, his wolf still riding him. “She’d deserve it.”

“Or, and this is just a suggestion, you could back off and let Bill open the wards?” Ginny retorted, “You know before we resort to fire and flames and burning our  _ house _ down?”

Bill’s wolf chuckled. It came out like a growl. Everyone, including Harry and Hermione, palmed their wands. 

“I see why you’re his favorite. Very well.” The wolf retreated. Leaving Bill back to his blue eyed self. 

“She’s your favorite?!” The twins bellowed incredulously.

“Don’t look so surprised. I’m everyone’s favorite.” Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned her attention back to the house. 

Ron had moved closer to the still open door. It was harder to see in the dark but they could make him out by the light spilling from the door. He was pointing and scowling, face cycling through shades of red. Red light flashed and Ron recoiled. Fleur appeared in the doorway, Teddy on her hip, and her wand pointed at Ron. They bickered and Fleur jabbed at him with her wand. Hands up Ron backed away. Unobstructed Fleur crossed the garden and pushed through the wards. 

Harry and Hermione met her the second she was through. Taking Teddy and hugging him between them. 

“Thank you!” Hermione reached out and grabbed Fleur’s hand, holding it tightly and smiling through tears she refused to shed. She’d never been so scared. 

Fleur smiled gently, “You both would have done the same for me.”

“Anytime. You name it and we are there.” Harry promised, meeting Fleurs silver eyes and thanking the veela sincerely. 

“So,” Fred began, “has anybody-”

“Thought of how we’re getting back in?” George finished. 

Bill pulled fleur to him and hugged her as tightly as he could without squishing her slight bump between them. “Did you stun my mother?”

Fleur squared her shoulders and raised her chin. “If I did?”

Ginny snorted, “You’ve just become  _ my  _ favorite.”

A round of laughter followed. 

Bill sighed, “I’ll disable the wards then. Someone send a patronus to dad and let him know what happened.”

“Can I watch? I’ve been looking into curse breaking and since mum has gone round the bend she can’t stop me.” Ginny shrugged feigning nonchalance. Bill let go of his wife and looped an arm around Ginny’s shoulders. 

“Well, you are my favorite.”

His statement was met with groans and he huffed. He would never be the funny one.

Hermione took a deep breath, held it for a count of ten and released it slowly. “Thank you all for the support and rescue. But we should be going. It’s been a long day.”

~oOo~


End file.
